Professor Wyatt
by Pippy Reed
Summary: AR Fic. Piper's in Collage with Missy Campbell & Cole. Chapter 18 is up!
1. Friends

I'll have to give a BIG thank you to one of my good friends Kc who loves this story and cried, she's a big Leo and Piper fan like ME.  
  
Also check out her story Dan is Evil a.k.a DIG which stands for Dan Is Gay. She also has a character named after me, Ruth. I even get to kiss Leo and he enjoys it :p. The story is set in Piper and Leo's future lives but the tables are turned Dan is gay and in love with Leo and will do anything to have him, even if it means killing Piper.  
  
Piper's started Collage leaving her high school years behind. She makes a new friend, Cole who falls in love with her but never has the guts to tell her, but can Piper return that love her best friend has for her. Piper don't know Cole's feelings because she is wrapped in her Secret Love Life. Forget Charmed's Cole this is a new Cole.  
  
My Secret Love Life  
  
-:-  
  
It's 6am and it's the first day of Collage for Piper Halliwell. She gets up from the sound of her alarm clock, hits it down hard to stop the annoying buzzing sound.  
  
'It's my first day of Collage, I hope it's not a rerun of high school Piper thought to herself. She got dress and made her way down stairs at 7:15am to find Grams, Prue and Phoebe having breakfast.  
  
"Wow, forget high school here comes the new and improved Piper Halliwell," Phoebe yelled from the table as she saw Piper.  
  
"Piper you look beautiful," her grandmother told her.  
  
"Thank you," Piper said.  
  
"See now we can see the real beauty of your eyes with contacts Piper and not some black frame glasses," Prue said after weeks of talking Piper into buying contact leans.  
  
"Well eat up sweetheart we don't want you hungry on your first day of Collage do we?" Grams said.  
  
Piper sat down to eat breakfast with her family. She was happy the geek Piper she was in high school was gone, she was just Piper Halliwell a Collage student.  
  
-:-  
  
'First class I can't be late not on my first day,' Piper thought to herself, 'Here is the room.' Piper entered a room full of first year students, she was attending her first class, English. Piper spotted some spear seats and sat in one.  
  
"Oh my god she has tried to geek down!" Piper heard Missy Campbell yell from behind her. Piper knew she was talking about her but she wasn't going to let that bother her... well she was going to try.  
  
"Hi, is this seat taken?" a male voice asked.  
  
Piper look up to see a cute guy, "Um no it's not."  
  
"It's not?" he asked surprised.  
  
"No it's not," Piper smiled back.  
  
The guy took a seat next to Piper, "Hi my name it Cole Turner,"  
  
"Hello my name is Piper Halliwell," Piper said smiling back at him.  
  
"I though you were saving the seat for your boyfriend or something," Cole said.  
  
"Me, no I don't have a boyfriend to save a seat for."  
  
"A beautiful girl like you and no boyfriend."  
  
Then things quite down a bit, Piper and Cole both turned their attention to the front of the class where a handsome young man walked in with books. "Welcome first year English students," he said. "I'm Mr. Wyatt your professor," he said. Class went on a expected and Piper enjoyed English, she also paid a liking to her English professor thinking he was cute.  
  
"So would you like to grab a bite to eat or something?" Cole asked Piper, it was the end of their first day and Piper had made a new friend.  
  
"Sure why not," Piper said as her and Cole walked over to the cafe.  
  
"Well I'm glad that's over," Cole said to Piper as they were getting their burgers.  
  
"I have to say it was nothing like high school."  
  
"Well yeah the people are more grown up and mature here Piper."  
  
"It's not that it's just high school wasn't really a great time for me."  
  
"Oh my god she has a new friend!" Missy Campbell yelled as she walked pass Piper and sat in the seats behind Piper's and Cole's table. Cole notice Piper's face sadden a little.  
  
"Don't worry about them Piper, she just needs to grow up," Cole said.  
  
"But she right Cole, I'm a geek and no matter how much I try to change I'll still be one."  
  
"That's not true Piper. I see a very beautiful and attractive women in front of me, no geek, no nothing." Piper blushed, "You know you're very cute too,"  
  
"Oh my god did you check out our English professor he is so hot, pity we can't date teachers," Piper heard Missy Campbell say from behind her.  
  
-:-  
  
"So how was it?" Phoebe asked as soon as Piper came home.  
  
"It was great. I loved it," Piper said heading to upstairs.  
  
"Is that all!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
"Well yeah. Tell Prue I need to talk to her," Piper said then Phoebe heard Piper's bedroom door slam shut.  
  
"Knock knock," Prue said from the other end of Piper's bedroom door twenty minutes later. Piper got off her bed and opened the door. "Phoebe mentioned you wanted to see me. Was everything all right?"  
  
"All right it not the word," Piper said as they both sat down on her bed.  
  
"Oh god what happened?" Prue asked worried.  
  
"Prue you never told me Collage would be great."  
  
"Great?"  
  
"Yes, I made a new cute friend, his name is Cole. I ran into Missy Campbell a couple of times, but like you said I didn't let that bother me."  
  
"That is good to hear," Prue said as she hugged her sister. "Hey I heard your English professor is really cute."  
  
"Tell me about," Piper said smiling.  
  
"Pity we can't date teachers," Prue said laughing.  
  
"Pity for Miss Campbell,"  
  
-:-  
  
I told you it's not the Cole we know and love. 


	2. Friendship turns into Love

II. Friendship turns into Love  
  
-:-  
  
Four months had gone by and Cole was Piper's best friend although Piper sometimes got the feeling Cole and her were way to close but Piper didn't know Cole had paid a liking in her but Cole just never had the guts to tell her.  
  
"Hey Piper," Cole said as he found Piper under a tree reading on campus grounds.  
  
Piper looked up to see Cole, "Hey there Mr."  
  
"What you reading?" Cole asked as he sat next to Piper.  
  
"A book, I have to return this book to the library after I'm done," Piper said.  
  
"What is it?" Cole asked.  
  
"Stephen King's Sleepwalkers."  
  
"Ah, never a fan of Stephen King."  
  
"Really, how can you not be?"  
  
"Never was, never will be," Cole said. "Anyway wanted to ask you if you want to go to the buzz bar this weekend."  
  
"This weekend?"  
  
"Yeah with me, a bunch of my friends are coming from out of town and we are gonna hang out a bit, I thought I would introduce you to them."  
  
"Sure what time?"  
  
"Say I pick you up around ten."  
  
"Sounds like plan. Well I better return this, I haven't finished so I'll re- issue the book," Piper said has Cole pulled her up. He then kissed her on the cheek and left. Piper stood there, it was the first time a guy friend had kissed her, it was only the cheek but why did he kiss her? She thought.  
  
-:-  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if I could re-issue this book?" Piper asked the librarian.  
  
"Sorry someone as requested that book," the lady said after typing something into her computer. Seconds later Mr. Wyatt came to the desk, "Sleepwalkers, Stephen King's," the lady said showing the book to Mr. Wyatt. "If you want Ms. Halliwell I can put in a request for you as soon a copy is returned," the lady said.  
  
"Sorry, if you want you can take the book out again, I've read it a number of times," Mr. Wyatt said to Piper.  
  
"No that's fine, I've read it a number of times too. Maybe I should buy my own copy," Piper told Mr. Wyatt.  
  
"Well this is yours now Mr. Wyatt," the lady said handing the book over to him.  
  
"Thanks," Mr. Wyatt said taking the book, he then looked at Piper who was grabbing a booklet off the front desk, he walked up to her. "Piper, that's your name right?" Mr. Wyatt asked.  
  
"Yes," Piper said surprised he remembered her name out of hundreds and hundreds of students.  
  
"You in my first year English class, I remembered your name. So you a fan of Stephen King's work?"  
  
"Very."  
  
"So am I. I don't know many people who love his work. They say he can be a little..."  
  
"Sick," Piper finished.  
  
Mr. Wyatt laughed, "Well I couldn't have put it in a better way. So how are you liking English?"  
  
"You're great... What I mean is you make it great... no wait that came out wrong... What I mean is..."  
  
"You enjoy my classes right?" Mr. Wyatt finished for Piper.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Well if you ever have any questions I'm always here, your a very promising student. I haven't seen much like you," Mr. Wyatt told Piper.  
  
"Thank you," Piper said smiling.  
  
-:- 


	3. Kind Hearted Piper

III. Kind Hearted Piper  
  
-:-  
  
It Saturday night and Piper was at the buzz bar with Cole and his mates. "This is a really cool place isn't it?" One of Cole's friends said to Piper.  
  
"What!" Piper tried to yell over the music.  
  
"I said this is a real cool place!" He yelled.  
  
"What?" Piper yelled again.  
  
"I said this is a... Never mind."  
  
"Hey listen when Cole comes back tell him I've go to get a drink," Piper yelled.  
  
"Sure," the guy yelled back and Piper left.  
  
"Can I please get a orange juice," Piper asked the guy at the bar, she need something not to strong for her throat after all that yelling. "Thanks," Piper said as she paid for her drink and turned around to head back to the guys. "Oh I'm so sorry!" Piper said to a guy she bumped into with a bit her orange juice all over him and the rest on the ground.  
  
"No that's fine I should have been looking you were coming my way," then the man looked up, "Piper."  
  
"Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"Hi."  
  
"Hi and I'm so sorry," Piper said, then she looked at the lady who was on his arm.  
  
"Piper I'll like you to meant Lilly, my girlfriend," Mr. Wyatt said.  
  
"Hi Lilly," Piper said.  
  
"Hello. Leo is there anyway we can get out of this hell hole," Lilly said to her boyfriend. "I don't know how you people can stand places like these. The bathrooms look like they are never be cleaned," Lilly said to Piper, Piper just smiled.  
  
"Here I'll get you another drink," Mr. Wyatt said taking the glass out of Piper's hand, "What was it you had in that glass?" Mr. Wyatt questioned as a joke.  
  
"It was orange juice," Piper said smiling back at him, then Mr. Wyatt left.  
  
"So how do you know Leo?" Lilly asked Piper a while later.  
  
"Leo? You mean Mr. Wyatt, I'm one of his students."  
  
"Oh O.K.,"  
  
"Here you go ladies," Leo said as he came back with drinks.  
  
"Thank you, I better stick around with my friends," Piper said.  
  
"Um yeah, have fun, but not to much," Mr. Wyatt joked.  
  
"Thanks for the advice," Piper said laughing and left.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Monday afternoon, Piper had come to drop off some books before she went home. "So you finished with Sleepwalkers?" Piper asked Mr. Wyatt from behind who was at the library reading.  
  
"Piper, hi," Mr. Wyatt said.  
  
"Hi Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"Sorry I haven't finished reading the book, I had a busy weekend."  
  
"I bet you did," Piper joked.  
  
"Trust me it's not what you think," Mr. Wyatt said.  
  
Then something caught Piper's attention, "You running a bake sale?" Piper asked Mr. Wyatt.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Wyatt said picking up a piece of paper off the desk, "You interested?"  
  
"I love to cook and it's to help needed children, I'll take any excuse to work in the kitchen," Piper said to Mr. Wyatt taking the piece of paper out of his hands.  
  
"There aren't many women who would say that," Mr. Wyatt joked, "It's next weekend, on Sunday..."  
  
"So I can bake during the afternoons and all day Saturday. I drop it off... Where?" Piper asked.  
  
"My place on Saturday night."  
  
"Fine, so I better get home and start baking," Piper said, "I'll see you in English Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"Umm yeah you will Piper and thank you."  
  
"Not a problem," Piper said smiling back at Mr. Wyatt as he watched her leave.  
  
-:- 


	4. Baking For The Bake Sale and It's Reward...

IIII. Baking For The Bake Sale and It's Rewards  
  
A/N Sorry I sux at tittles :p  
  
-:-  
  
"Piper, I'm so pleased that you have taken time out of your busy week to help other people," Grams said to her granddaughter as she was filling boxes of baking she had done during the week for the bake sale.  
  
"Grams thanks for helping," Piper said to her grandmother.  
  
"Not a problem child. You going to be O.K. taking those?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need your car keys, that all Grams." Piper said smiling at her grandmother.  
  
-:-  
  
"Apartment number 16, ah here it is," Piper said to herself as she found Mr. Wyatt's apartment. She knocked on the door.  
  
Mr. Wyatt answered the door while on the phone, "Listen Dan I'll call you back," Mr. Wyatt said on the phone and hung up putting the phone on the table. "Hi Piper, come inside," he said taking the boxes out of her hands and placed them on the bench. "You must have been busy with all this baking?" Mr. Wyatt said to Piper putting the boxes down.  
  
"Well I enjoyed it."  
  
"Well that's nice to hear and you are a god sent. Thank you so much," Mr. Wyatt said with his cute smile. "Would you like something to drink? Tea, Coffee?"  
  
"Tea will be fine thanks," Piper said.  
  
"Take a seat Piper."  
  
Piper walked over to the couch and sat down, she was feeling a little hot after seeing Mr. Wyatt in a black hugging T-shirt and baggy blue jeans. "So what times does the bake sale start tomorrow?" Piper asked trying to hide her hormones getting out of control.  
  
"Well it's starts at noon till about four in the afternoon," Mr. Wyatt said from the kitchen, "I hope we have no problems though, we are a couple of people short," he said walking into the living room with two cups of tea.  
  
Piper took the cup out of Mr. Wyatt's hand as he sat next to her, "Well if you want I could help," Piper said.  
  
"No you spent the week baking, now you have tomorrow free."  
  
"Well I'm not really doing anything and it's for those children who need us." Mr. Wyatt laughed, "What is so funny?"  
  
"It's just you have a very big heart Piper. You're a very sweet person," Mr. Wyatt said. Piper drank her tea trying to hide her blushing. "Do you like Mint Slices?" Mr. Wyatt asked getting up.  
  
"Yeah they are nice."  
  
While later Mr. Wyatt walked in with Mint Slices, "These were my fav as a kid, I like them in dark chocolate," he said as he offered them to Piper.  
  
Piper took one, "My grandmother loves them too, she also says they were my mother's favorite."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"My mother died when I was a kid."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"No that's O.K."  
  
"What about your father?"  
  
"Well a while before my mother died he walked out on us. I was raised by my grandmother. Listen I have to go, I told my grandmother I'll only be a while and if I'm not home soon she will start to worry. I don't want her to since she hasn't been well lately."  
  
"Umm that's O.K."  
  
"About tomorrow?"  
  
"Let me just grab a pen and pad and give me your address, I'll be by say a bit before noon."  
  
"O.K." Piper said.  
  
-:-  
  
The door opened and in walked Mr. Wyatt into his apartment with Piper behind, "Well I can say the sale was a success and you get some of the credit," Mr. Wyatt said to Piper.  
  
"Well it's all for the children," Piper said.  
  
Mr. Wyatt laughed, "Hey listen why don't you stay for dinner as a thank you from me for your help."  
  
"What are you making?"  
  
"Umm... How does pasta sound?"  
  
"I love pasta."  
  
"Good you sit and I'll cook."  
  
"I can help you."  
  
"No you sit."  
  
"It's O.K. I love to cook, and sitting here and watching you... well I can't insult your cooking because I haven't tried it..."  
  
"O.K. well you can help, maybe you can teach me a thing or too," Mr. Wyatt said.  
  
Mr. Wyatt and Piper had dinner and were in the living room laughing... "... And now I'm here," Mr. Wyatt said.  
  
"And is that how you met your girlfriend?" Piper asked still laughing. Mr. Wyatt stopped laughing all of a sudden, "Sorry did I say something wrong?"  
  
"No Lilly and I are no longer together."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I asked."  
  
"No that's O.K. and yes that's how I met her."  
  
"I thought so," Piper said.  
  
"What about you and Cole... is he your boyfriend?"  
  
"No Cole and I are very good friends, that's all," Piper said looking at Mr. Wyatt.  
  
"That's strange because I swear I thought..."  
  
"No it's nothing like that," Piper said cutting him off.  
  
"Oh," Mr. Wyatt said looking back at Piper and her beautiful brown eyes that sent little tingles through Mr. Wyatt's body. Then all of a sudden Mr. Wyatt and Piper looked at each other, they had nothing to say... and then they kissed, they didn't know why but they just did. Piper felt like she was going to drop anytime soon if it wasn't for his hold around her hips as the kiss got deeper and deeper.  
  
Finally they drew away from each other, Mr. Wyatt was the first one to say something, "I think..."  
  
Piper quickly put her finger over his lips to stop him from saying anything further, "Don't think," she whispered to him and kissed him.  
  
They continue kissing until Mr. Wyatt reached for the buttons on the top of Piper's light blue sweater, he unbutton every little light blue button to reveal her black lacy bra. Piper tugged at his T-shirt, he pulled away to let her pull his T-shirt off and then he continue kissing her as she unbuttoned his jeans. Mr. Wyatt kissed Piper from her lips down to her neck, he heard a satisfy moan escape her lips, his lips made their way to her shoulder as he pull her bra strap down, then he reached for the back of her bra undoing it... then he stopped. Piper looked at Mr. Wyatt confused... Was he going to bail out?... but he was all worked up as she could see... She didn't want him to stop... "We'll go to my room," he said as he lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom...  
  
-:- 


	5. After

I'm so sorry it took me so long to update, My PC crashed and I was stuck with my laptop which I hate using. I had saved all my work on my PC and now I've lost all of it :'( I'll try to update all my fics. Once again I'm so sorry :(  
  
After  
  
-:-  
  
It was past midnight, Piper had waited for Mr. Wyatt to fall asleep before she sneaked out. He was asleep with his arm was around her waist with his hand rested on her stomach. Piper slowly got out of his hold and pick up her cloths and left heading straight for home.  
  
"Piper sweetheart. Is that you?" Grams said coming down the stairs as Piper was closing the manor door.  
  
"Grams what are you doing up?"  
  
"I heard noises."  
  
"It was me. Were you up waiting for me Grams?"  
  
"No honey, what would I do, sit here and worry. You're a big girl now."  
  
Piper walked over the her Grandmother and kissed her on the cheek, "Come up to bed Grams,"  
  
"Shouldn't I be saying that to you?" Grams said. Piper smiled and they both walked upstairs.  
  
"Prue, Prue," Piper said banging on the bathroom door the next morning.  
  
"I'm nearly done!" Prue yelled in the bathroom.  
  
"No I need to talk to you now," Piper said.  
  
Seconds later Prue opened the door, "What is it Piper?"  
  
Piper walked into the bathroom closing the door behind her, "I need one of your morning after pills," Piper told her older sister.  
  
Prue reached the cabinet get out a bottle, "So is that why you were home late last night?"  
  
"Quick," Piper snapped.  
  
"So who was the lucky guy, someone at the bake sale... or your friend Cole?" Prue said handing the bottle over to Piper.  
  
Piper walked over to the basin getting some water, she took he pill and turned to Prue, "None of your business," she said and left.  
  
"You're welcome!" Prue yelled after her.  
  
-:-  
  
"Hey you didn't call me last night?" Cole said to Piper who was buying lunch at the cafe.  
  
Piper turned around, "Cole, Hi,"  
  
"Hi Piper,"  
  
"Sorry about yesterday I got busy."  
  
"Busy? Doing what?" Cole asked.  
  
"I was... Umm I was helping my grandmother."  
  
"It's O.K. Where are you going now?"  
  
"To the library, I have some time to kill before my next class."  
  
"I'll walk you, I was heading there myself," Cole said.  
  
Cole and Piper walked into the Library, "Hey I'm gonna see if Emma need anything to be done," Piper said to Cole.  
  
"O.K. I'll just be here," Cole said.  
  
"Good afternoon Emma," Piper said as she approached the front desk. Emma one of the librarians who was one of Piper's new friends.  
  
"Afternoon to you too Piper," Emma said.  
  
"So you need any help, I have sometime to kill."  
  
"Help?"  
  
"Yeah you know... anything in the back room that needs to be done?" Piper asked.  
  
"Well now that you mention it, follow me," Emma said. Piper followed Emma in the back room to a pile of old books. "These old books just need new backings Piper."  
  
"O.K. so new backings on all these books."  
  
"Yep and then place them on the table over there."  
  
"Place on table there, O.K. cool."  
  
"Thanks a lot Piper and I own you one now," Emma joked.  
  
"Not a problem Emma," Piper said and then Emma left. Piper would do anything to stay out of the open, she didn't want to face Mr. Wyatt after what had happened the night before, she didn't want to face him right now.  
  
"Cole, have you seen Piper?" Mr. Wyatt asked, he came to the library looking for Piper.  
  
"Piper's in the back room working Leo," Emma told Mr. Wyatt.  
  
"Thanks," Mr. Wyatt said heading Piper's way.  
  
Piper was carrying some books over to the table when she heard Mr. Wyatt call out her name, she jumped at the sound dropping the books looking up to see Mr. Wyatt, "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you," he said as he kneed down and started picking up the books.  
  
Piper kneed down to help him, "It's O.K." she said.  
  
"Piper, about last night, I don't know what I was thinking when we... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have... I'm your professor... It's against the law what I did..." Piper just listened to Mr. Wyatt trying very hard to explain himself, "I hope you don't think I do this will all my students, because I haven't, it's just..."  
  
"I'm just as much to blame as you Mr. Wyatt," Piper told him.  
  
Mr. Wyatt paused for a while trying to find the right words to tell Piper... "I think I did what I did because I'm attracted to you," were the words that come out of his month, a look of surprise came across Piper's face.  
  
"I don't regret what happened last night," Piper told Mr. Wyatt, it was what she truly felt.  
  
"I don't too," he said smiling back at her.  
  
"Just maybe... We just might be able to..."  
  
"Continue seeing each other," Mr. Wyatt finished. "I know I shouldn't but..."  
  
"But you want to," Piper finished for him.  
  
Mr. Wyatt moved over to Piper and kissed her on the lips, "We will just have to keep it quite," he whispered to her. Piper smiled at him in agreement, "I see you later in class," he said kissing her one more time and before he left.  
  
-:- 


	6. Irresistible Mr Wyatt

:My Secert Love Life:  
  
A/N For all of those who want to see Piper and Cole together, well I always though Piper & Cole looked cute together but Piper & Leo are even cuter. Read the summary again, Cole has feelings for Piper but Piper doesn't know because she's wrapped in her Secert Love Life (with naughty Professor Wyatt). Well I'm not grand at tittles so sorry if I gave you the wrong idea... Oh and Pheobe and Cole we will just have to wait and see I don't really like Phoebe and tend to keep away from writing about her after all she did to Poor Cole :(  
  
Oh and Thanks lots for your reviews :)  
  
-:-  
  
Irresistible Mr. Wyatt  
  
-:-  
  
It was English with Mr. Wyatt, as normal Piper and Cole sat together, listening to Mr. Wyatt, "...and that concludes today's lesson," Mr. Wyatt said, "Ms. Piper Halliwell can you please stay behind," He announced.  
  
"What have you done now Piper?" Cole teased.  
  
"As far as I know nothing," Piper told Cole as everyone was getting up from their there seats to leave.  
  
"I'll wait for you outside," Cole said leaving the room.  
  
Piper waited until all the students had left, she got up and made her way down to see Mr. Wyatt, "What did you want to see me for Mr. Wyatt?" Piper asked.  
  
Mr. Wyatt looked up at Piper from what he was doing, "Ms. Halliwell, come into my office," he said opening the door. Piper walked in as he closed the door behind him, "I called you here because this is going to be different between us."  
  
"And?" Piper questioned.  
  
"Well I was think we should separate Collage from what we do in our personal lives, meaning you call me Leo when we out of collage,"  
  
"Is that all you wanted to see me for?" Piper asked trying not to laugh.  
  
Leo laughed, "No it's not. I was going to invite you over for dinner tonight, that's if you don't have any plans?"  
  
"Cole and I were going to the movies tonight."  
  
"Cole."  
  
"Yes," Piper said then she leaned forward and kissed him, "I'm free tomorrow night Leo."  
  
Leo smiled and returned back the kiss which started to get passionate, just as Piper was getting into it he pull away leaving Piper wanting more, "So I'll see you tomorrow night sweetheart," he said.  
  
Piper blushed at him calling her sweetheart, "Tomorrow night it is then. Well if you will excuse me now Mr. Wyatt Cole is waiting for me outside," Piper said leaving Mr. Wyatt alone in his office.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day in the afternoon, Piper was going to be over any minute soon and Leo was in his kitchen putting the final touches on their dinner. He had lit the room full of candles to set a romantic mood and played some soft music in the background (Sleep Walk by Santo & Jonny). Then he heard a knock at the door. Leo quickly wiped his hands on his apron then took it off throwing behind the kitchen bench, he walked over to the door and looked at himself in the mirror setting his hair then opened the door to his girlfriend who was dressed in a black tank top and jeans with her beautiful hair out. Piper looked at Leo who was dressed in a black shirt and black pants, she walked into the room, "Sorry it looks like I didn't dress up for the occasion," Piper said as Leo took her hand bag and placed it on the table.  
  
"It doesn't matter, all that matters is you're here now," he said as he walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Piper turned round and hooked her arms around his neck, "Thank you for making this special," she told him.  
  
"You don't have to thank me," he said and then kissed her. "You hungry?"  
  
"Well I better eat since you went to so much trouble," Piper said as Leo took her into the dinning room.  
  
The night was prefect for the two of them, it was just Piper and Leo, not Piper and her professor Mr. Wyatt. But to every prefect evening there has to be a end. "I better go now," Piper said lying next to Leo in his bed under a bed sheet with him.  
  
"Why don't you spend the night?" Leo asked with his lips against her shoulder not wanting to let her out of his arms, "Please."  
  
"Honey I didn't plan on spending the night tonight."  
  
Leo moved over to his side moving on top of her and kissed her full on the lips, then his kisses made their way to her neck, "You just called me honey," he said as he continue to kiss her.  
  
Piper laughed running her fingers through his hair, "Well you call me sweetheart," Piper joked.  
  
Leo looked up and Piper, "But you are my sweetheart baby," he said kissing her lips again.  
  
The kiss started to get deep and passionate but Piper knew she had to stop it now before it was too late, "Leo I really should be leaving," she said making little attempt to stop, "I promise I'll spend more time with you in the weekend."  
  
"Promise," Leo asked looking at Piper.  
  
"I promise."  
  
"So I better let you go then," Leo said as he moved off Piper and on his side of the bed. Piper got out of bed stealing the sheet leaving Leo naked and alone in bed. "Just take the bed sheet with you too sweetheart," Leo said has he watched her pick up her clothes and walk into his bathroom.  
  
"I'll be out in a sec baby," Piper yelled from the bathroom.  
  
Minutes later Piper walked out of the bathroom dressed to see Leo still lying in bed. She walk over and sat facing him while putting her earrings back on, "Thank you for a wonderful evening," she said to him.  
  
Leo's fingers played with the ends of Piper's beautiful long dark brown hair, "It was wonderful because of you," Leo told her.  
  
"Well it wasn't just that," Piper joked, "It was wonderful because you tried so hard to make it perfect and it was," Piper said as she leaned over and kissed him, "You're perfect,"  
  
"Well I wouldn't say that."  
  
"Yes you are," Piper said kissing him again, "I'm sorry Mr. Perfect but if I don't leave now I have a felling I'll never leave."  
  
Piper got up and headed towards the door only to come back seconds later, "Did you forget something?" Leo asked lying down still in bed  
  
"No," Piper said has she got back onto the bed.  
  
"What did you come back..." Leo stared asking only to be cut off by Piper with a passionate kiss.  
  
"You're so irresistible I just had to steal one more," Piper said smiling then she left. Leo lay in bed watching her leave, he laughed to himself and then went to bed.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - Wild At Heart  
  
-:- 


	7. Wild At Heart

-:-  
  
Wild At Heart  
  
-:-  
  
"What's up with you?" Cole asked as she sat next to Piper who seemed in her own world. It was the next day at the library.  
  
"W-Ww... What!" Piper said as jumped out of thoughts.  
  
"What were you day dreaming about?"  
  
"Last night was amazing."  
  
"Amazing?"  
  
Piper then realize she had said that out loud, "Umm yeah the movie I watched."  
  
"What movie?"  
  
"Umm Wild at heart, I'm a big Nicolas Cage [A/N Me Too!] fan."  
  
"I didn't know that."  
  
"Well you do now."  
  
"Piper there was something I wanted to ask you."  
  
"Ask way Cole," Piper said. Cole tried to find the right words to tell Piper he was in love with her, he just couldn't tell her straight out because he knew it sounded crazy but he really felt that way. "Cole?"  
  
"I need some advice from you."  
  
"What kind of advice?"  
  
"Well I'm really interested in this girl."  
  
"Well have you tried asking her out?"  
  
"It's not that simple."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to know if she it interested too."  
  
"I would say the best thing is to ask her out, but then again get to know her, find out what you have in common with her, flirt with her a little," Piper joked.  
  
"You know you are the best."  
  
"So I'm told," Piper said.  
  
-:-  
  
-:-  
  
-:-  
  
A couple months had gone by and things between Piper and Leo were on track with Piper spending quite a few nights with Leo at his place, Piper and Leo were in love, they were both perfect for each other. Piper hadn't told anyone including her sister's about her and her professor, but only because they had to keep it that way.  
  
-:-  
  
"We have a two week break coming up Piper, got any plans?" Cole asked, they had English together.  
  
"No yet," she said.  
  
"What's this," Cole said has out a some pages slipped out of Piper's book.  
  
Piper realizing what it was yelled, "Give that back!" Cole read the first line and started laughing, "Give it back Cole!" she yelled again.  
  
"No," Cole said putting it out of reach for Piper who looked like she wanted to kill Cole just then.  
  
As Cole put the page out of reach it slipped out of his hand and fell on the ground only to have Missy Campbell pick it up and read it out loud for the whole class to hear. "He lays soft kisses on my bare skin, as his hands discovers my body leaving a little of his soft touch, his moist and tender lips touch mine, he tastes so sweet. As his lips travel down my neck I can't help but feel like I'm in heaven, then his lips make their way further down my body taking in my bre..."  
  
"We will respect other people's property in my class thank you," Leo spat at Missy Campbell as he took the paper out of her hands and handed back to Piper who was totally embarrassed.  
  
"I have to go," Piper said as it looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Piper," Mr. Wyatt said, but it was too late she had left.  
  
Couple hours later Leo found Piper under a tree on campus grounds reading, "I've be looking for you every where," Leo said as he sat next to her, "Don't you have some classes to attend Piper?"  
  
"I don't want to," Piper said avoiding him.  
  
Leo pulled out his keys, "Here are the keys to my place, I'll be home a little after four so I'll see you then," Leo said handing his keys over to Piper. Piper took the keys, "I love you," he whispered and then got up and left.  
  
-:-  
  
It was two in the afternoon and Piper walked into Leo's apartment, she placed her books on the dinning room table and made herself some coffee. She then decided to cook Leo dinner, she made fish cakes and a salad for him, she finished the fish cakes and placed then in the refrigerator to set and when Leo came home she was going to fry them so they would be nice and hot. Piper looked at the time is was 3:30, Leo said he would be home after 4:00. Piper made her away to Leo's bedroom and lay on his bed, she lay there thinking until she fell asleep and that's how Leo found her. Leo walked over to his bed he took his jacket off and untied his tie leaving the top buttons undone, he lay next to Piper who was asleep only to wake her up, "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you up I was planing on napping with you," he said.  
  
"You're home," Piper said as she quickly got into his arms.  
  
Leo stroked the back of her head and kissed her forehead, "Are you O.K.?" he asked, she said nothing, "Piper if it about what Ms. Campbell was reading out in class..."  
  
"It was private, it was about us and it was only meant for me."  
  
Leo pulled Piper out of his hold and lay her next to him as he rolled onto his side and looked at her, he stroked her cheek and said, "If I were to describe was it is like making love to you I would say... her body smells like fresh spring's lavender, the touch of her skin so smooth and soft my hands want to touch every inch of her, I place my lips on her rose pink lips kissing her, then my kisses travel down to her neck, she taste like sweet peaches as I make my way down to her bre..."  
  
Piper put her finger on Leo's lips to stop him from saying anything further, "Don't tell me Leo, show me," and he did.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - A Love Like This  
  
-:- 


	8. A Love Like This

A Love Like This  
  
-:-  
  
It was a bit after six and Leo and Piper had fallen asleep. Piper woke up and looked at Leo next to her who was asleep, she decided to wake him up so she kissed him, a very passionate one that woke him up instantly, "I hope you plan of finishing that," Leo said as he made his way on top of Piper, Piper giggled from under him as Leo rolled Piper on top of him only to have Piper fall off him and onto the ground.  
  
"Leo! That wasn't nice!" Piper yelled from the ground.  
  
Leo laughed getting out of bed pick Piper up around the waist, he sat on the bed placing Piper in his laps and started kissing her neck, "Don't go," he said.  
  
"I have to, Grams wants us all to be home so we can have dinner together. She also invited Cole," Piper said, "I made dinner for you, I just need to fry your fish cakes and then I have to go," Piper said trying to get out of Leo's arms. She grabbed his shirt and put it on as she managed to get out of Leo's hold. Leo got into his pants then carried Piper to the kitchen.  
  
As Piper was frying Leo's fish cakes he stood behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist talking to her between kisses, "You didn't have to cook for me Piper," Leo said.  
  
"I know but I had nothing to do and I knew you would end up eating take out or two minute noodles."  
  
"You know me so well," Leo said kissing Piper.  
  
"I'm done. I better get ready and leave," Piper said heading for the bedroom pulling Leo in with her. Leo walked over to the draw pulling out a white envelope.  
  
"That's me," Piper said as she finished getting dressed as Leo watched her, "I'll see you tomorrow in English I guess," Piper said.  
  
"Before you leave this is for you," Leo said handing over the white envelope, "Open it when you get home," Leo said kissing her goodbye.  
  
-:-  
  
"I smells nice Grams," Piper said as she helped her grandmother place food on the table.  
  
Seconds later Cole arrived, "Hello Ms. Halliwell," Cole said.  
  
"Hello Cole," Grams said as her and Piper took a seat at the table.  
  
Cole sat next to Piper, "Listen I'm sorry about what happened today. I wasn't sure if you still wanted me to come over," Cole said to Piper.  
  
"No that's O.K. Cole, I forgive you," Piper said.  
  
Cole smile at Piper, "I got you chocolates to say I'm sorry," Cole said handing over a boxes of chocolates to Piper.  
  
"Cole that's so sweet," Piper said as Grams watched smiling at them.  
  
"Prue, Phoebe," Grams yelled calling them to dinner.  
  
Prue came down stairs, "Hi, Bye. Got to go Roger is waiting," Prue said leaving out the front door.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper yelled in hope her little sister would join them.  
  
"Is my ride here?" Phoebe said running downstairs.  
  
"What!" Piper said, then they heard someone honk a horn.  
  
"That's my ride," Phoebe said heading for the door.  
  
"Phoebe!" Piper yelled running after her sister, "You are going to have dinner with us that Grams cook for us so we could have a nice family dinner together."  
  
"I don't see Prue,"  
  
"Never mind Prue Phoebe!"  
  
"Piper if she has to go some where let her go," Grams said.  
  
"See!" Phoebe said to Piper and left.  
  
Piper made her way back to the dinning room, "Grams I don't know why you let her go?"  
  
"I'm sorry sweetheart I should have known this wasn't going to happen. I made you come home early from your friends house when you could have been with them."  
  
"Grams that's not the point. You're our Grandmother."  
  
"Well you're here sweetheart and your friend. Why don't we make the most of that," Grams said.  
  
Dinner when on fine with Cole, Piper and Grams. It was the end of the meal then Gram notice something on Piper. "Piper darling what is wrong with your neck?" Grams asked.  
  
"My neck?" Piper questioned  
  
Cole looked at Piper neck to notice a couple of loves bites on them, "Yeah Piper what happened... there got pink... like bites," Cole tried to explain not laughing.  
  
It came to Piper they had to be love bites Leo had given her early that day, "Umm nothing Grams... I burnt myself," Piper lied.  
  
"How?" both Cole and Grams asked at the same time.  
  
"Umm with the iron, I had it on and I was trying to untangle the cord."  
  
"You should be careful next time Piper," Grams said.  
  
After dinner was done Cole helped Piper with the dishes and then went home. Piper went and check on her Grandmother to find her fast asleep. She went into her bedroom and got changed, she brushed her hair then remembered the envelope Leo gave her. She reached for her bag and pulled it out, she opened the envelope to find a ticket for a trip to Fiji for ten nights during her two week break. Leo was going to take her on holiday, but what was Piper going to tell her grandmother?  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - Love Bites Each Other 


	9. Love Bites Each Other

-:-  
  
Love Bites Each Other  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day in English, Missy Campbell and a friend of hers called Sophie were working with Cole and Piper on a assignment, "Man is it hot today," Piper said fanning herself with her book, she was wearing a T- shirt and her love bites were visible, Missy Campbell and her friend Sophie had noticed.  
  
"If it's so hot why Mr. Wyatt wearing a sweater?" Cole said as Mr.. Wyatt was heading towards them.  
  
"So how are you people going?" Leo asked as Piper was still fanning herself.  
  
"Fine," Cole said.  
  
"We're good," Missy Campbell said.  
  
"And you Piper?" Leo asked.  
  
"We're reading Sidney Sheldon "The Naked Face" so I'm fine, but I have one question," Piper said still fanning herself and brushing her tongue over her lip with Leo noticing that and the loves bites he had given her.  
  
"Yes Piper what is it?" Leo asked.  
  
"Aren't you hot in that sweater?"  
  
"I am but..."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I am and I'll take it off. Thank you for pointing that out Ms. Halliwell," Leo said then took off this sweater to a white T-shirt. Everyone noticed from what you could see of Mr.. Wyatt chest, shoulders and on his neck full of love bites.  
  
"Wow what happened to you?" Missy Campbell said.  
  
"Looks like the same thing that happened to Piper, but she told her grandmother last night she burnt herself trying to untangle the iron," Cole said laughing.  
  
"I... I... Did," Piper said.  
  
"Really your grandmother brought that story," Leo said.  
  
"Well then what is your excuse the Mr. Wyatt?" Piper asked.  
  
"My girlfriend can't get enough of me."  
  
"Is that right?" Piper said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes," Leo said, "But on the other hand I can't get enough of her too," Leo said looking at Piper.  
  
"Oh well that's nice to know," Piper said breaking eye contact with him.  
  
"Well if you people have any questions you know where to find me," Leo said looking at Piper and then he left.  
  
"Is it me or was he really turned on by you?" Cole joked to Piper.  
  
"Shut up Cole," Piper said hitting him on the arm.  
  
"Pity we can't date our professors," Sophie said.  
  
"It is a pity isn't it," Piper said looking at Leo as Missy Campbell notice.  
  
"So back to our assignment. The Shrink is attracted to this lady he is treating and her husband finds out about her visiting him, and he think his wife has told him what he really does for a living," Cole said, then he looked at Piper who was day dreaming, "Piper!"  
  
"What... Umm yeah Anthony thought his wife told the shrink that he was a mob man. So he put a hit out on the shrink. It's some were here..." Piper said flipping through the book.  
  
"I'll have a look," Cole said has he went to grab the book out of Piper's hands.  
  
"No it's O.K. I will," Piper said trying to stop Cole which only lead to the book been ripped apart, "Oh..."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry Piper," Cole said as Missy Campbell and Sophie watched the two.  
  
"Umm it's O.K. I'll just have to ask Mr. Wyatt for a new one," Piper said getting out of her seat.  
  
"Is it me or does she have it bad for Mr. Wyatt?" Cole said to the other two who just laughed.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Wyatt but my book fell apart," Piper said showing Leo the book.  
  
He took it out of her hands looking at it, "How did you mange that?"  
  
"Cole did it. He was trying to look something up and... well that's Cole."  
  
"Doesn't he have a copy of his own?" Leo asked.  
  
"He does but it's at home."  
  
"Well I have my copy in my office I'll let you borrow that if you promise to bring it back in one piece."  
  
"Promise," Piper said.  
  
"Well from what I know you're good at keeping promises," Leo said heading towards his office.  
  
Piper and Leo walked into Leo's office with the door closing behind them, then Piper said... "You really don't think I brought the whole 'I have a copy in my office' line did you?"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about?" Leo said as he turned around and laughed.  
  
"Is that right?" Piper said walking towards him, she got hold of his shirt, she pulled him down to her and kissed him.  
  
"I missed you last night," Leo said as he pick her up and sat her on his desk continuing to kiss her.  
  
"So did I," she said reaching for his shirt.  
  
"You know we shouldn't be doing this."  
  
"I know," Piper said with both of them making no attempt to stop at all.  
  
"But that's not going to stop us is it?" Leo asked.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"Well Ms. Halliwell you have three minutes to pull this off."  
  
Piper pulled away from him, "You're on Mr.. Wyatt," she said and then continued kissed him...  
  
"... Wow, that... that was..." Piper tried to say catching her breath.  
  
"Breath taking," Leo said trying to catch his breath too.  
  
"I better get back or..." Piper said walking backwards only to trip herself up and fall bottom first onto the ground.  
  
"You all right?" Leo asked as he pulled her up.  
  
"Me, fine," Piper quickly said then heading for the door.  
  
"Piper," Leo said, Piper turned around, "Here you might need this," Leo said handing her a copy of Sidney Sheldon's book "The Naked Face."  
  
Piper took the book, "You mean you really did have a copy?"  
  
"Yes I did Piper," Leo said.  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - Ten Nights Of Passion  
  
-:-  
  
Yes there will be more of Cole in this fic but I love Leo & Piper so much I kinda want to add a bit more about them :)  
  
-:- 


	10. Ten Nights Of Passion

-:-  
  
Ten Nights Of Passion  
  
-:-  
  
The rest of the week went by but Piper still hadn't given Leo her answer if she was going to go to Fiji or not. The two week break had arrived and Leo told her she didn't have to go if she didn't want to. She had until 10:30am the next morning to decide because that's when the plane was leaving.  
  
"Grams!" Piper said running downstairs on Friday night.  
  
"Yes sweetheart," Grams said meeting her Granddaughter at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"A group of friends are going away and I was wondering..."  
  
"Piper sweetheart it's your holidays don't ask me if you want to go anywhere."  
  
"It's not that Grams, it's just I'll be gone for ten days and I'm worried..."  
  
"No, you don't worry. I'll be fine as long as you promise to have fun."  
  
"Oh I know I will Grams," Piper said kissing her Grandmother on the cheek.  
  
-:-  
  
It's was the next morning at Piper was at the airport, she had caught a cab there she didn't tell anyone she would be out of the country. She checked in, she boarded her plane and was looking for her seat when she saw a familiar face, "Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" She asked.  
  
He looked up at her, "I believe it's it not," Leo said with a big smile. Piper took her seat, "I thought you weren't coming," Leo whispered into Piper's ear.  
  
"I didn't think so too. Not that I didn't want to because believe me I did," Piper whispered smiling back.  
  
"Well I'm happy."  
  
-:-  
  
They arrive at Nandi Airport from there the were off to one of Fiji's 300 small islands were they could be alone. The boat ride there was short, they reach the island and were greeted by two Fijians who were on the island with them as their guide.  
  
They walked into their cabin there was a big room which was their bedroom with a king size bed, the walls were painted a butter yellow which went well with the white ceiling and the room was full of fresh flowers. The bathroom had a spa bath and a shower they were all while and went beautifully with the white and blue tiles on the bathroom floor. They had a little kitchen which was gray with stainless steel appliances and a big bowl of fruit on the counter.  
  
"So how does the beach sound," Leo asked looking out the window as him and Piper were unpacking their things.  
  
"You want to go to the beach now?" Piper asked.  
  
"Why do you have something better in mind?"  
  
"I could think of something," Piper said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Well in that case missy I'm all yours," Leo said with his killer smile...  
  
-:-  
  
Eight days had gone by and it was coming to the end of their trip. Right now Leo and Piper were in bed together Piper had her back to Leo's chest and he had his arm around her waist, "I can't believe we spent eight days in bed," Leo whispered into Piper's ear.  
  
Piper giggled and turned around to face him, "Well it wasn't a waste," Piper said kissing him back.  
  
"I did plan out this holiday and spending eight day in bed wasn't part of it," Leo said laughing.  
  
"Well I'm sure the guides are happy we didn't bother them."  
  
"Lets check out the beach, the whole reason of this holiday was so we could be out in the open without having to worry about getting caught."  
  
"But what happens if there are people here that know us?"  
  
"There isn't we are the only tourist on this island and I made sure of that," Leo said.  
  
-:-  
  
"Wow it's so beautiful here," Piper said as her and Leo walked down the beach in their swim suits. The sand was clean and the water was so clear.  
  
"I came here once when I was 19 with some friends," Leo told Piper.  
  
"Really Mr. Wyatt. So were any of these friends lady friends?"  
  
"I did make one while I was here but you know what it's like when you return back home. Although I didn't spend eight days in bed with her."  
  
Piper and Leo dropped their towels on the sand and walked towards the water holding hands, enjoying their afternoon in the sun at the one of the most beautiful beaches that they had ever seen.  
  
They were on top of each other kissing in the sun as little waves crashed on them, "Do ever regret the fact that we can't be open about our relationship?" Leo asked Piper as has he brushed her wet hair from her neck and face.  
  
Piper lay there in the wet sand and looked up and Leo who was leaning over her all wet, "If this is the only way we can be together, then no I don't Leo."  
  
"I was thinking maybe when we go back we might go to the mountains and stay at my parents' cabin one weekend.  
  
"Oooh that kinda sound romantic."  
  
"Oh it will be honey," Leo said kissing her.  
  
"Leo you never talk about your parents. What are their names? What do they do?"  
  
"My parents... Well lets see my mother Barbara was a lawyer."  
  
"Was?"  
  
"She stop practising law when I was born to raise me and my brother."  
  
"You have a brother?"  
  
"Yes. His name is Dan."  
  
"And what does Dan do?"  
  
"Well Dan is... Well he's a bum. He lives of my parents in other words."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Well when Dan was growing up he... well he was the opposite of me, he was into drugs, alcohol, he even kill a man for the stuff. My father is a lawyer too. My parents met at law school. When Dan was 22 he got into this fight that got out of control and he murdered someone. My father brought the jury and Dan got left off on self defense. At the time I had just finished studying law. Well being the good son I was, I was going to followed in my father's foot steps and one day I would run his law firm, but when Dad did what he did I didn't want to be a lawyer. So I chose I different path, I wanted to teach English and here I am now."  
  
"What did your parents say about you changing career paths?" Piper asked.  
  
"Dad was angry, Mom support me. Dad got over it and started talking to me but I think he still keeps it inside. We just don't have what we use to have, you know the father and son bonding thing. I guess that's why I never want to have children, I'm afraid I might turn out like my father."  
  
"Is that why you're with me?"  
  
"No Piper, it isn't. I'm with you because I love you."  
  
Piper smiled at Leo and kissed him, "It's getting really hot out here, lets go back inside," she said.  
  
"Will you wear that blue number for me? You know the one on the lamp."  
  
Piper laughed, "Well why bother wearing it when it's gonna go back on there," Piper said as Leo picked her up and carried her back to their cabin.  
  
-:-  
  
Their holiday was over and Piper was carrying her bags into the manor when she heard, "GRAMS WHERE THE HELL IS MY BLUE TOP!" Phoebe was yelling.  
  
"PHOEBE WOULD YOU SHUT UP!!! I"M ON THE FREAKIN' PHONE!!!" Prue yelled.  
  
"Prudence and Phoebe stop shouting at each other!" Grams snapped.  
  
"Why did I came back!" Piper said to herself.  
  
"Piper you're home," Phoebe said when she saw her sister at the door way.  
  
"Hi Phoebe."  
  
"GRAMS PIPER IS HOME!!!" Phoebe yelled and then went back in the kitchen.  
  
"Listen Roger I'll call you back later my sister is home," Prue said hanging up the phone. She towards the front door to see her sister. "Piper! Welcome back home!" She said hugging her.  
  
Piper smiled even though she wasn't happy she was back home she was happy to see her sister Prue, her best friend.  
  
"Sweetheart, you're back!" Grams said hugging her.  
  
"Hi, Grams."  
  
"How was your trip?"  
  
"It was good, well wonderful."  
  
"Oh that's good to hear. Why don't you unpack and I'll make a family dinner."  
  
"Thanks Grams," Piper said and with that Grams left.  
  
Prue picked up one of Piper bags for her and help her carry it to her room. "So it was wonderful?" Prue asked as they walk into Piper bedroom.  
  
"Yeah," Piper said with a smile.  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Prue shut Piper bedroom door and took a seat next to Piper on her bed, "Piper the only time a trip is wonderful is if you had wonderful sex."  
  
"Sex?"  
  
"Please Piper don't deny it. So it can't have been Cole because I saw him in town while you were gone... You're not going to make me guess are you?"  
  
Piper said nothing, then she walked over to her bedroom door and locked it, "If I tell you this Prue you have to promise me you won't tell any one... and yell."  
  
"Yeah O.K."  
  
"While about two months ago. Remember that bake sale I was helping out with?"  
  
"Yeah the one Mr. Wyatt ran... O My God! You're not sleeping with one of those guys who ran the back sale, you know those nerds?"  
  
"No Prue and they are not nerds... They just happen to be very smart."  
  
"Then one of the girls!?!" Prue asked confused.  
  
"It's Mr. Wyatt."  
  
"So it's not a girl pew, because I thought I knew you better than any one else and I wouldn't have seen that coming... O My God YOUR!!!!"  
  
"Shhh! Phoebe as big ears! She would tell Grams and that would be another story."  
  
"You mean you and him?" Prue asked still shocked.  
  
"I said yes the first time didn't I Prue!"  
  
"Oh it's not that, I can't get over the fact that you above all people got him."  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Piper asked hurt.  
  
"No not that. I mean you're Piper 'No don't do that it's breaking the rules' Halliwell. You're like the rule follower queen."  
  
"O.K. I'm just going to pretend you didn't say that. So you're not going to yell at me?"  
  
"Yell! I'm still shocked. Give me a couple of days to let it sink in and I'll come back and yell."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So is he? Well you know..."  
  
"Prue I'm not telling you. Well yes he is great, no better than that. We spent eight days in bed while we were in Fiji."  
  
"You lucky bitch!"  
  
"And he's very romantic."  
  
"O.K. Piper you can shut up now," Prue said getting up and walking towards the door, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me sis." Prue winked at Piper and left.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Sunday afternoon and Leo was in his apartment in the study, it had a large desk full of papers and the walls were cover with bookshelves that where full of books. He had books all over the floor and on his desk too. There was a picture of him and Piper at the beach he had just put there from their holiday. Leo was sorting out things for work the next day placing papers and books in to a box. His mind kept on drifting off to his girlfriend, it really didn't help with a picture of them on his desk but he wasn't going to move it. It had only been four days since they returned from their romantic get away, he missed her so much in those four days but he was going to see her until the next day.  
  
It was about 6 PM when Leo heard the front door of his apartment unlock and open, then someone placed their keys on the glass table near the door, "Leo, are you home?" Leo heard Piper's voice say.  
  
Leo got up from his desk and walked over to the living room to find Piper, "Hey," Leo said as he pulled her into his arms. "What ever happened to not seeing each other until Monday?" Leo asked. After their holiday Leo and Piper thought it was best if they didn't see each other until Monday when they were back at collage.  
  
"I couldn't wait until Monday," Piper told Leo.  
  
"I've missed you so much too," Leo said kissing her.  
  
Piper laughed, "You weren't busy or anything were you?"  
  
"I was just sorting out some things for tomorrow but that can wait. Have you had dinner?"  
  
"No I haven't."  
  
"I'll order in."  
  
"Why don't we make something together?" Piper asked.  
  
"Grrrrr. You know where the kitchen is," Leo said. Piper grabbed his arm taking him along with her.  
  
-:-  
  
It was 10 PM and Leo woke up from his little nap and reach over to the other side to grab Piper but she wasn't there. He saw is bathroom door was open and it was lit full of candles. He got up, he put a dark blue robe on and walked into the bathroom to find Piper in the bathtub full of bubbles.  
  
"Hi handsome," she said looking up at him.  
  
"How long have you been in there beautiful?" He asked as he leaned down resting his arms on the edge of the tub.  
  
"Just half an hour," Piper said touching his nose with her finger leaving bubbles from her bubble bath on his nose. "Do you want to join me? Their is nothing better than sharing a bath with you after we make love," Piper said kissing his nose.  
  
"How about you join me back in my bed?"  
  
Piper stood up from the bath tub exposing her whole body to Leo, "Well that could be better," she said. Leo grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped Piper in it carrying her to his bed. Using the towel he wrapped around her he wiped her body. "You know this is turning me on," Piper whispered into Leo ear as he wiped her stomach. Leo laughed saying nothing and kissed her...  
  
-:-  
  
"So so Mr. Wyatt," Sophie said looking at pictures she had taken of Mr. Wyatt. She was at home in her bedroom with her door locked. She didn't want her family walking in on her. She had just came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her lying on her bed. She grabbed a pair of scissors off the desk and cut Mr. Wyatt out of the picture sticking it in a book with a picture of her...  
  
-:-  
  
Next Chapter - The Other Women  
  
-:-  
  
All I have to say... MOhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 


	11. Someone Else Knows

-:-  
  
Someone Else Knows  
  
-:-  
  
"So so Mr. Wyatt," Sophie said looking at pictures she had taken of Mr. Wyatt. She was at home in her bedroom with her door locked. She didn't want her family walking in on her. She had just come out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her lying on her bed. She grabbed a pair of scissors off the desk and cut Mr. Wyatt out of the picture sticking it in a book with a picture of her...  
  
-:-  
  
It was English on the Monday afternoon. Sophie eyes were stalking Mr. Wyatt around the room the whole time. What made her more happy was the fact the he was walking her way. "How's everything going?" Mr. Wyatt asked her and Missy Campbell.  
  
"Everything is fine Mr. Wyatt," Sophie said sticking her chest out. Missy Campbell noticed Sophie's sudden move but then let it pass.  
  
Leo walked over to Cole and Piper who were busy doing their work. Leo brushed Piper's arm, it sent tingles down Piper's body but she had to focus on her work, play time was after hours which wasn't very long.  
  
Leo made his way back to the front of the class laughing to himself after what he did to Piper. He thought it was mean of him to do that to her but if she had any idea what she was doing to him you couldn't blame him. They did things like this, like when Leo would be handing out papers and Piper would brush her hand against his, or they would give each other looks that only them two knew what they meant, it was all part of being in love and having to hide it in plain sight.  
  
-:-  
  
"Hey I loved my birthday card you sent me?" It was a couple months later and Leo had just arrived home from work to find Piper in his kitchen cooking a romantic dinner for both of them on his birthday. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her taking in her scent.  
  
"What are you talking about Leo?" Piper asked after placing a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"That birthday card you left on my desk suggesting what you wanted to do to me on my birthday." Piper laughed. "I didn't find it funny. Truth was it was kinda turning me on just thinking about it," Leo said with his hand making it's way up Piper's skirt.  
  
Piper gasped from Leo's touch and then Leo started nibbling on Piper's ear lope. Piper cleared her throat and then said, "Umm Leo I never gave you that card."  
  
Leo stopped what he was doing, "You never gave me that card?"  
  
"No I didn't honey. The one I am going to give you is with you birthday present on the coffee table. Although it doesn't sound so suggestive as the one you found on your desk."  
  
"You didn't give me that?" Leo asked resting his head on Piper's shoulder.  
  
"No honey. I think there is someone else who likes you," Piper teased.  
  
"Sorry for her... or him? I'm a one women man," Leo said lifting Piper up into his arms.  
  
"Leo I haven't finished cooking dinner," Piper told him, then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get that. It's my mother," Leo said place Piper back on the ground.  
  
Piper grabbed Leo's arm before left and told him, "When you get back tell me what was in that card and I'll see what I can do about it."  
  
"Grrr. I would like that," Leo said kissing Piper.  
  
-:-  
  
It was midday Saturday that week and Leo was puttering around his apartment when a angry Piper came in through the door. "Hi honey," Leo greeted her.  
  
"What's this!" Piper said showing him her paper that had a C on it.  
  
"Oh that's your paper."  
  
"I'm talking about the C on it Mr. Wyatt!"  
  
"Oh that... Well, why don't you take a seat with me?" Leo said taking a seat on the couch patting the seat next to him.  
  
Piper took a seat next to Leo and stuffed the paper in front of Leo's face, "You knew I didn't really have time to do this paper and you gave me a C!"  
  
"Piper I gave you a C because I thought that's what this paper deserves. You don't get high marks because you're sleeping with me you get them because you deserve them. And in this case I thought this paper deserves a C. When it comes to collage I'm not Leo your boyfriend Piper, I'm Mr. Wyatt your professor."  
  
Piper took her paper out of Leo's hands and through it on the coffee table, "Well since you are Leo my boyfriend let me tell you about Mr. Wyatt my professor." Piper said leaning on Leo's chest.  
  
Leo laughed, "And what's that honey."  
  
"He's mean old tosser! You know what I've seen the way he looks at me in class. I'm sure the bastard isn't getting any."  
  
Leo laughed, "You know you could be wrong Piper. He's a very handsome man I'm sure he's getting it all the time."  
  
Piper looked up at Leo and they both laughed at each other. "My Grandmother and my sister Phoebe are out of town this weekend. My older sister is spending the weekend at her boyfriend's house."  
  
"You sound like you have something cooking."  
  
"I'll leave now and you come over say six in the evening. I'll cook us dinner."  
  
"Oh I don't know Piper," Leo said trying to act like he had something on this afternoon.  
  
"Leo!" Piper said hitting him.  
  
"I'll come but make it eight when it's dark so I'm least likely to been seen."  
  
"I look forward to it," Piper said kissing him and then she left.  
  
-:-  
  
Piper was rushing around in a very sexy black cocktail dress with her hair nice and straight it looked like silk. Her sister had left and it was nearly eight, Leo was going to be here soon. She had dinner out on the table and what just lighting some candles. She then remembered the champagne was still in the kitchen and ran to get it. As she was coming back she heard the door bell ring and it was no other than her handsome boyfriend Leo with white and yellow roses.  
  
"Hi," Piper said with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Wow..." Came out of Leo's mouth. Piper grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. Leo was is a black sweater and jeans feeling a bit odd when he saw his girlfriend in a very sexy black dress, "... Sorry I didn't dress up for the..."  
  
"That's all right. Are these for me?" Piper asked taking the roses.  
  
"Umm... Oh yes I got those for you. I was going to get red roses but white and yellow looked beautiful just like you."  
  
Piper blushed, "Well I hope you're hungry," Piper said heading for the dinning room.  
  
Leo was still standing in the hallway, "Hungry? Oh yeah dinner. That's right you were making dinner." Piper laughed to herself she knew her and her little black dress were playing ticks with Leo.  
  
"Take a seat," Piper said pulling Leo's seat out for him. Leo made just it to his seat. "I made roast lamb your favorite," Piper said, she then looked at Leo, "Honey are you O.K?"  
  
"Me! Yes, yes, I'm fine... What you say we go upstairs and have dinner later," Leo asked.  
  
Piper laughed, she put her napkin down and said, "Sure."  
  
The door burst open in Piper's bedroom, in walked a shirtless Leo and Piper with her dress half on in the middle of a passionate kiss heading for the bed. Leo moved on top of her kissing her neck as she slipped out of her dress and then she found Leo's lips again. They parted from each other to catch their breath as Leo unbuckled his belt and got out of his of his pant. Piper got rid of the rest of his clothes and he got rid of the rest of hers. It was intense and passionate and that was just the kissing.  
  
"I gotta say this is a kinda different doing this in your bedroom," Leo told Piper.  
  
Piper laughed trying to catch her breath, she look up at Leo bringing him closer to her and kissed him as Leo returned the kiss. For some reason this night to Piper was different she was with the man she loved... She was in love with Leo, and this night right now was just about their love. Taking it nice and slow Piper held onto Leo tight, she was so happy it was him she loved, she loved him so much she was scared to let him go.  
  
Leo and Piper's relationship had to end one day, but Leo and Piper never thought of that. They never thought of tomorrow or if it was found out Mr. Wyatt was having a intimite relationship with one of his students, they just thought of today and what they shared.  
  
It was past 10pm and Leo was fast asleep in Piper's arms. Piper was awake, she would have got up but she had Leo in her arms sleeping, moments like these were heaven to Piper, this was Piper's heaven. She could heard him breathing and could feel his breath on her skin. She could heard a owl howling in the night, she lay back and closed her eyes and a while later she heard the front door bell ring.  
  
She moved which woke Leo up, "Hey, someone's at the door. I'll be back soon," Piper said kissing Leo's forehead. Leo kissed Piper on the lips and then let her leave.  
  
"Cole! Hi," Piper said answering the front door in a pink robe.  
  
"Hi Piper."  
  
"What brings you here Cole?"  
  
"I was just going clubbing with some friends tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"  
  
"Cole I'd love to but I've got company."  
  
Cole then looked at Piper in her pink robe, "Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize..."  
  
"It's fine," Piper laughed.  
  
"Umm yeah, I'll see you around," Cole said a bit embarrassed leaving.  
  
"Thanks anyway Cole," Piper yelled to him.  
  
"Not a problem," Cole yelled back heading down the stairs.  
  
Piper shut the door and turn around to come face to face with Leo with just pants on which gave her a fright. "Sorry," Leo said, "Who was at the door?" He asked.  
  
"Just Cole. He wanted to go out."  
  
"Are you sure that's all he wanted?" Leo asked. Piper looked at Leo with a questioning look, "I'm sorry I shouldn't asked that."  
  
Piper started to think was Leo having issues with Cole? "Are you hungry?" Piper said trying to change the subject.  
  
"Yeah," Leo said pulling Piper into his arms and kissing her.  
  
"Well lets eat Mr. Wyatt," Piper said kissing him back.  
  
Outside Cole remembered he brought back Piper's notes Piper asked him to return this weekend because she needed them. He walked to the front door when he heard Piper say his name, then he heard a male's voice, a voice that sounded familiar to him then he heard Piper called her male visitor Mr. Wyatt. It was Mr. Wyatt in there with Piper and now Cole knew.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day was Sunday, Piper had planed to spent the day with Leo but told him she felt bad about leaving Cole in the cold the night before that she was going to spend the day with him. Even though Leo tried to change Piper's mind, he also learnt that once Piper's mind was made up there was nothing he could to to changed it.  
  
Grams and Phoebe had come back from there trip in the morning so Piper asked Phoebe if she wanted to join her and Cole to watch a movie. Phoebe who had paid a liking in Piper's friend agreed to go.  
  
After the movie was over all three of them decided to stop at Burger King to grab a bite to eat. Phoebe made Piper get the food while her and Cole grabbed a table. Little did Piper know her little sister was making plans to meet Cole again but this time without Piper.  
  
Later than night Cole gave Piper call to tell her about Phoebe and her plans and if Piper had a problem with him dating her younger sister. Piper at first was surprised, but then it was her sister Phoebe, it was going to last long. Piper didn't have a problem with her friend Cole dating Phoebe... Even though Piper doesn't know but was Cole over Piper?  
  
Piper put the phone down, she was sitting on her bed lost in thoughts when Prue walked into her room, "What's bothering you?" Prue asked Piper.  
  
Piper jumped out of her train of thoughts, "Prue!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Prue asked sitting next to Piper.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Piper, if you don't tell me then who are you going to tell?"  
  
"It's Leo," Piper started.  
  
"You mean Mr. Wyatt," Prue teased.  
  
Piper smiled at her sister, "I think Leo as a problem with me being friends with Cole."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"Well that weekend Leo spent here. Cole came over to asked me to go out clubbing with him. I told Cole I was busy... It's just the comment Leo made, he said he was sorry for making it right after he said what he said," Piper explained.  
  
"Piper Leo loves you it's only normal for him to say something like that."  
  
"You're right. I'm just making a deal out of nothing," Piper said then her cell phone rang, "I'll just get that," Piper said getting off the bed, she grabbed her cell phone out of her bag which was on the dresser, she saw it was Leo.  
  
"Hello," Piper said answering the call.  
  
"Piper, it's me Leo. We've got problems," Leo said in a worried voice.  
  
-:-  
  
A/N - Original tittle of this chapter was The Other Women but the Chapter didn't turn out that way :P  
  
Cole knows about Piper & Mr. Wyatt :O :O :O but wait this is just getting started! BE IN FOR A SHOCK IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! 


	12. Deadly Obsession

I'm so sorry I took so long to update my fics. My brain was so fried! I had major Writer's Block and to top is off my cousins where over from overseas and I got busy with them. Hope you like this Chapter :)  
  
-:-  
  
Deadly Obsession  
  
-:-  
  
"Someone broke into my apartment," Leo explained to Piper. Leo and Piper were in the study of Leo's apartment, Leo was standing in front of his desk leaning on it while taking to Piper.  
  
"What did they take?" Piper asked standing opposite Leo.  
  
"I'm not sure yet but who ever it was saw this," Leo said as he leaned over to his desk and picked up the photo frame that held the picture of him and Piper.  
  
Piper took the picture frame out of Leo's hand and looked at it, "What happened to the picture?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. They could have took it or it could be round some where here. Either way if this gets out we're screwed."  
  
"Well who would what to break into you place?"  
  
"I don't know..." Leo started but then his attention was focused on the wall bookshelf behind Piper.  
  
"What's wrong?" Piper asked.  
  
Leo walked towards the bookshelf, "I had some pictures here framed of me when I was young, they were pictures from when I play soccer in High school and Collage. They aren't here anymore."  
  
Piper walked up behind Leo putting her arms around his waist, "Are you sure you didn't move them?" She asked.  
  
"I don't know. I could have," Leo said as he turned around pulling Piper into his arms. "I think we should stay away from each other just until things cool down, just to be on the safe side."  
  
"Do we have to Leo?" Piper asked resting her head into Leo's hard chest.  
  
"It's best if we do. At least for a while. If someone did take the picture of us we might also get some answers to who broke into my apartment." Piper looked up Leo, he looked down at her. Piper reached up and kissed Leo passionately, "Piper I mean it," Leo said breaking away from their kiss five seconds later.  
  
"You didn't mean now did you?" Piper said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.  
  
"Yes," Leo told her. "It's after eight you better go home," Leo said walking out of the room and towards the front door as Piper followed. Leo opened the front door to let Piper out. Piper getting the idea that Leo wanted her to leave now couldn't help but feeling she was getting brushed off.  
  
Piper step out of Leo's apartment and turned around to him, "So I'll see you tomorrow at collage then?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yeah you will," Leo told Piper. "Goodnight Piper."  
  
"Goodnight to you too," Piper said then she turned around and left hearing Leo's apartment door shut.  
  
-:-  
  
That night Piper couldn't sleep at all. She hated the way Leo had brushed her off. All sorts of thoughts where going through her mind, one the stuck out the most was, was this Leo's way of ending their relationship. Was he copping out? Was it now the end of Piper and her Professor's secret love affair. The more Piper thought about the more she didn't want to let go of Leo, she loved him and there was no turning back. Not being with Leo in an intimate way wasn't an choice for Piper. She thought she would play this cooling down game with Mr. Wyatt for a while but if worse came to worse Piper was going to make it clear to him he couldn't leave her.  
  
-:-  
  
Monday the first class of the day came. "How was the weekend?" A voice said next to Piper.  
  
Piper looked up to see Cole, "I think I got dumped," instantly come out of Piper's mouth.  
  
"You were seeing someone?" Cole asked Piper putting on an act.  
  
"Yeah kind of."  
  
"What happened?" Cole asked thinking Professor Wyatt and Piper where no more.  
  
"It's complicated Cole."  
  
"Complicated."  
  
"Very," Piper said looking at Cole trying to find away to explain her situation with out giving away too much. "See we both love each other. We've told each other that lots of times. It's just we've kept our relationship very quite. Nobody knows apart from my sister Prue and I would like to keep it that way. He thinks that someone knows about us because... Well they found out but we don't know who this person is or if they know us. Well my boyfriend thinks it's best if we have a little break just to be on the safe side."  
  
"And the problem is?" Cole asked.  
  
"It's just I couldn't help but feel brushed off yesterday when he came up with the decision. I think it's his way of breaking up with me and I really don't want that," Piper told Cole with a worry look on her face. "I'm in love with him Cole."  
  
Cole though for a while, should he egg it on that tell Piper she was wasting her time? "Piper maybe this break is what you guys need. Give him a couple of weeks and if nothing happens you make the move by asking him where you stand."  
  
"Thanks," Piper said to Cole.  
  
"Anytime Piper."  
  
"Arrrr!" Piper then yelled which caught Professor Wyatt's attention.  
  
"O I'm So Sorry! Piper!" Sophie said, she just spilled Raspberry Cola all over Piper's white woolen sweater.  
  
Piper got up from her seat and brushed the Raspberry Cola of her sweater, "Great it's ruined now," Piper said looking at the pinks stain on her sweater.  
  
"I'm sorry," Sophie said again.  
  
"It's O.K. Sophie," Piper told her.  
  
"Here you might need these," a male voice said. Piper looked up to see Professor Wyatt handing her a box of tissues.  
  
"Thank you," Piper said taking the box avoiding her lovers eyes.  
  
Sophie noticed the tension between to the two and was confused. It didn't look that way in the picture she stole from Professor Wyatt's home.  
  
-:-  
  
"Nice place," Missy told Sophie.  
  
"Yeah I like it too," Sophie said. Sophie had moved out of her parent's house she had found apartment she wanted to move into, a apartment on the same block as Professor Wyatt.  
  
Missy and Sophie where carrying that last boxes to Sophie apartment when they saw a familiar face, "Professor Wyatt," Missy said noticing him come out of his apartment.  
  
"Missy, Sophie, Hi," Professor Wyatt greeted them.  
  
"You live here?" Missy asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Sophie as just moved in four apartments down the hall from you," Missy explained.  
  
"Oh really."  
  
"Yeah I have. Sorry Professor but we better get back to my place and unpack or Missy will be here all night," Sophie said.  
  
"Welcome to the block," Professor Wyatt said.  
  
"Thanks," and they went their separate ways.  
  
Back at Sophie apartment Missy helped unpack while Sophie made some tea. She came across some box that looked weird and she wondered what was in it. She opened to box and to her surprise to was pictures of their English Professor. Missy dug further into the box and go a bigger surprise when she found a picture of Piper with their Professor, they looked a little too chummy to look like a student and Professor relationship. Looking further Missy found piece of paper with notes on it. She read the notes, they were timetables of what Professor Wyatt did, Sophie was stalking him. It had times he went to the gym, people he visited and it even had where he lived. Sophie didn't pick this place by random she picked it because she knew Professor Wyatt lived there. Missy then heard footsteps heading her way, she quickly stuffed everything back into the box and acted like she saw nothing when Sophie came back in the room with tea.  
  
-:-  
  
A couple of weeks went by and Missy had noticed a change in her friend Sophie, she wouldn't stop talking about Professor Wyatt but Missy just went along with it. What was scaring Missy more was the hate Sophie had toward Piper was getting out of control. She saw nothing between Piper and Professor Wyatt to think anything was happening between the two. Missy also knew Piper had been spending most of her time at the library with Cole working on assignments so she didn't think much or careless about what was going on between their Professor and Piper.  
  
It was the afternoon and Missy was over at Sophie's place waiting for her, the two decided go out for dinner. Sophie was in the shower when Missy decided to have a look for the box that Sophie had on Mr. Wyatt. She found it in the spare room on the bookshelf. Missy opened it to find the picture of Professor Wyatt and Piper, but this time Piper's face was cut out of the picture. She found lots more pictures of their Professor, some of them for when he was young and a lot of them of him doing normal things, like walking in the park or getting into his car. Missy found more notes with the pictures but what she was about to read shocked her the most. She found Sophie had plotted a plan to kill Piper. "What are you doing in here?" Sophie's voice said.  
  
Missy got a fright from the sound of Sophie's voice dropping the box onto the ground, "Sophie! Umm we need to talk."  
  
"Talk? Talk about what?" Sophie asked.  
  
"Sophie... You need help," Missy told her friend.  
  
Sophie walked up to Missy snatching the piece of paper with Sophie's plans to kill Piper out of her hand, "Don't tell me what to do!"  
  
"Sophie you want to kill Piper Halliwell. You want to kill someone!"  
  
"She's a slut. Did you know she been sleeping with our Professor."  
  
"That's doesn't give you the right to kill her."  
  
"I knew you wouldn't understand," Sophie said to Missy with anger shooting through her eyes.  
  
"We can report this. I mean Professor Wyatt shouldn't be having a intimate relationship with one of his students," Missy said.  
  
"NO! He will get blamed and she will play the innocent victim!" Sophie yelled at Missy.  
  
-:-  
  
"Hey it's nearly six I better get home," Piper told Cole, they were in the library working on an assignment.  
  
"Yeah O.K. So I guess I'll see you on Monday," Cole said.  
  
"You and Phoebe not doing anything this weekend?"  
  
"No I have family over so I'll be busy with them."  
  
"Oh I see. Well have a nice weekend Cole," Piper said patting him on the back and then she left. Piper was heading out of the library when she bumped into a strong male body getting a fright. She looked up to see Professor Wyatt, "You scared me," Piper said with a little laugh.  
  
"Sorry," Leo said.  
  
Then they were followed by quietness, "I better get going now," Piper said breaking the silence.  
  
"Piper wait," Leo said which stop Piper in her foot steps, she turned around to face her Professor. "I hope your not going all cold on me? I would hate to think you would want to end things like this," Leo told her.  
  
"I thought you wanted a break?"  
  
"I didn't want to Piper but we had to play things safe for a while," Leo explained. He walked up to Piper whispering into her ear handing her a ticket, "There is a train that leaves at midnight to Willbough Bay Station. I'll be waiting there for you," Leo said then he kissed her on the ear and left.  
  
-:-  
  
It was a cold morning at four AM. The room was warm by the fire he lit, he was in bed with her under the sheets. "I missed you so much," Piper said breaking from their kiss. Piper caught the train to Willbough Bay and Leo took her to a his parent's cabin.  
  
"I missed you too," Leo said as he continued kissing Piper's neck.  
  
"I wish this could last for ever," Piper told Leo running her finger through Leo's dirty blonde colored hair.  
  
Leo moved up to Piper's lips, with his lips just inches apart from hers, "We have until Sunday night so lets make the most of it." And they did.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Monday morning, Cole and Piper were walking into campus grounds when they noticed a bunch of police cars and police men on ground, something big was going on. "I wonder what happened?" Cole said.  
  
"Same here," Piper said looking at the scene the police seemed to be fixed on.  
  
Piper noticed Leo walking towards her way, "Hi," Leo greeted Piper.  
  
"Hi Professor Wyatt."  
  
"Hi Cole," Leo then said.  
  
"Professor," Cole greeted.  
  
"What's going on?" Piper asked Leo.  
  
"This morning the grounds men found Missy Campbell's body. She was stabbed to death in the chest," Leo told the two.  
  
"Oh my god," Piper said covering her hand with her mouth.  
  
"Do they know who did it?" Cole asked just as shocked as Piper.  
  
"No. Police are investigating the scene and they will be asking questions later. So English will be on hold today," Leo explained, then he noticed Piper who seem a bit off, "Are you all right Piper?" Leo asked placing his and on her shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little nauseous. Excuse me," Piper said and then left for the bathroom.  
  
-:-  
  
Tell me what you thought! P.S. This is just the start... :O 


	13. The End

-:-  
  
The End  
  
-:-  
  
It had been a couple of weeks since the death of Missy Campbell. People where still in shock and the police had no leads on who the killer was, but things for Piper were about to take a worse turn. It was a Friday afternoon Prue and Phoebe were out and it was just Grams and Piper. They were both watching the late night movie. One that starred Robert Wagner from the 40s as a collage boyfriend killer. The movie was over a little after midnight and after that Grams and Piper went off to bed. Piper went in to her room and got changed, she picked her books off her bed placing them on the dresser when she knocked one of her books onto the floor, out with the book came a note. Piper picked the note up and read it, all it said was 'You will pay for your sins.' Was is just a random note? Piper didn't think much of it throwing it in the bin.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the next day Saturday afternoon and there was a hot and heavy make out session going on on Professor Wyatt's couch, "Ouch!" The Professor said breaking from the kiss. "You just bit my lip."  
  
"Sorry," Piper said with a grin.  
  
Leo used his finger to wipe the blood off his lip, "It's bleeding now Piper."  
  
"Let me fix that," Piper said leaning over to kiss Leo but he stopped her.  
  
"You're not going to bite me again are you?" Leo asked. Piper said nothing covering his lips with her and sucking the blood off her Professor's lips. She took his finger that had blood on it taking it into her mouth and slowly pulling away licking the blood off. As she did this all kinds of sexual images were flooding Professor Wyatt's head. "This isn't fair," Leo said lost in Piper eyes.  
  
Piper smiled kissing the corner of Leo's mouth as she got up and sat on his laps facing him. Her long brown hair fell over her shoulders as she smiled at Leo. Brushing her hair away from her face to behind her back Leo reached up and kissed her. The passion grew with each second. Piper could feel her Professor's hands under her shirt on her bare soft skin. As his hands traveled from her back to her stomach. He found the buttons to her shirt undoing each button from her navel to her cleavage. He took her shirt off tossing it onto the ground. Brushing the last strands of hair off her shoulder to her back. His hand traveled from her shoulder and rested on her midnight blue bra. "You're the most beautiful thing I've seen in the world," Leo whispered to Piper as he captured her lips.  
  
"You're not say that because you know you're going get laid are you?" Piper teased.  
  
Leo smiled to himself resting his hands on Piper's hips, "I'm saying that because it's true and I love you."  
  
"I know that Leo, but never stop telling me that as long as you love me," Piper said placing a soft kiss on his lips as Leo got rid of Piper's midnight blue bra.  
  
"I won't," Leo told Piper kissing her passionately.  
  
"LEO!" a voice yelled but Leo and Piper were lost in their own word they couldn't hear anything.  
  
"Leo," the voice said again but this time entering the room. Piper got a fright when she saw figure walk into the room and grabbed onto Leo covering her topless self.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry if I had known..." the stranger started. Leo looked up to see his brother Dan.  
  
"Could you just give us a minute please," Leo told Dan.  
  
"Yeah sure," Dan said leaving the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Leo told Piper, "He said he was coming over tonight not in the afternoon. If I had known..."  
  
"Leo it's O.K." Piper said getting off Leo's laps. She walked over to pick up her shirt.  
  
"You're fine with your assignment?" Leo asked handing Piper her bra.  
  
"I should be. Thanks for giving me those pointers," Piper said as she put her bra back on.  
  
"It's not a problem, I would have done it for any one of my students."  
  
"I know," Piper laughed buttoning up her shirt. "I better leave," Piper said as she reached up and kissed Leo, "I love you," she whispered into his ear and headed towards the front door.  
  
As Piper walked towards the front door past the kitchen, Dan was there waiting for his older brother, "Hi," he said to Piper.  
  
"Hi," Piper said walking over to the bench to grab her books.  
  
"I'm Dan, Leo's brother," Dan introduced himself.  
  
"Hi Dan, it's nice to meet you," Piper said gathering her books.  
  
Dan couldn't help but notice Piper was a collage student taking english when he noticed her books. "Hey," Leo said walking to the kitchen to notice his brother and girlfriend in the same room.  
  
"I was just introducing myself to this young lady," Dan told Leo. "By the way I didn't catch your name," Dan asked Piper.  
  
Piper looked at Leo then introduced herself to Dan, "My name is Piper," Piper said shaking Dan's hand.  
  
"So you attend collage where my brother works?" Dan asked.  
  
"Dan I think Piper needs to leave," Leo butted in.  
  
"That's right, I really do need to leave," Piper second.  
  
"I'll show you to the door," Leo said taking Piper towards the front door.  
  
"I'll see you on Monday?" Piper asked stepping put of Leo's apartment.  
  
"Yeah," Leo said.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye," Leo said to Piper and Piper left.  
  
Back inside Dan was in the kitchen waiting for his brother, "She's a pretty girl," Dan said as he saw his brother walk into the kitchen. "So what were you just teaching her Professor?"  
  
"It's nothing Dan."  
  
"You mean you and her? There's nothing. You just..." Dan started.  
  
"Why don't we talk about something else, like how is my little brother?"  
  
"Well in that case I'm good but not as good as you've being doing."  
  
"So when do I get to meet this girlfriend of yours I've heard so much about?" Leo asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"You'll meet her soon."  
  
-:-  
  
It was after dinner. Alone and not spending the night with her handsome lover Piper decided to work on her assignment but she had a little problem there. She was going through her books when noticed one of them were missing. She then remembered she was reading it at Leo's place and she placed on his coffee table right before their make out session started. She grabbed her cell phone and called her boyfriend.  
  
"Hi sweetheart," Leo's voice said over the phone. He saw it was Piper calling him on his caller display.  
  
"Hey honey. Listen I called you to tell you I left one of my books at your place and I need it," Piper explained to Leo.  
  
"Do you need it now?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well yes, that's why I rang up. Do you have another women there?" Piper joked.  
  
Leo laughed, "It's just I'm not at home right now. I'm at the supermarket and then I need to pick up a couple of things."  
  
"Well I have a key to your place I'll just go over and pick the book up."  
  
"Well it's not just that Piper. Dan's there."  
  
"Don't worry about him, I won't say anything."  
  
"It's not that sweetheart," Leo said to Piper walking towards the eggs in the supermarket. "I don't trust my brother."  
  
"Leo stop worrying too much. I'll just go in grab my book and go out. I won't be long."  
  
"No matter what I say it's not going to stop you is it?"  
  
"Well no honey, but I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
"Bye handsome."  
  
"Bye beautiful," Leo finished and they both hung up.  
  
-:-  
  
"Hello Dan!" Piper yelled walking into Leo's apartment but Dan said nothing.  
  
Piper placed her keys and cell phone on the side table near the door and walked over to the living room. She saw her book was on the coffee table in the same position she left it. She walked over taking her book in her hand when a envelope dropped out with no name on it. Just as Piper was picking the envelope up Dan walked in behind her. The sight of young Piper made his mouth water like a hungry dog. "Hi," Dan said scaring the shit out of Piper.  
  
"Dan you scared me," Piper said just realizing it was just Leo's brother.  
  
"Are you here for my brother?" Dan asked as lust was getting the better of him, recalling what he saw in this room early today, his brother and a half naked Piper on his laps.  
  
"No I just came to pick up a book I left behind."  
  
"You know me and my brother are very close," Dan said walking towards Piper.  
  
"Oh, O.K." Piper said remembering what Leo had told her about his brother while they were on their trip in Fiji.  
  
"We like to share everything," Dan said moving more closer to Piper.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"We're brothers, we share things."  
  
"I have to leave," Piper said walking out of the room since Dan was making her uncomfortable, but before Piper could Dan grabbed her arm, "What are you doing!?! Let me go!" Piper yelled.  
  
"Piper, Piper, Piper. I know under that beautiful smile you're not as innocent as you look," Dan said as he tighten his hand around Piper's arm.  
  
"Dan, let me go you're hurting me," Piper said in fear.  
  
Dan through Piper onto the couch making Piper drop her book and the envelope that came with it. "I know you're a student at the collage my brother works at," Dan said moving towards the couch holding Piper in place that she couldn't escape. "So you're screwing my brother for better marks? Well why don't you throw some my way, I sure I can get my brother to give you good marks for the rest of the year," Dan said jumping on to Piper.  
  
"Get off me!" Piper screamed in tears.  
  
"Oh please, don't play innocent with me," Dan said forcing is lips onto Piper.  
  
Piper tried to fight Dan off but he was a lot stronger than her. The next thing she heard was her shirt ripping. "Stop it!" Piper screamed in tears but Dan wouldn't listen. The next thing Piper felt was Dan's weight lifted off her and saw Dan land on the other side of the room.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HER!!!" Piper heard Leo's voice yell.  
  
Piper looked up to see Leo. Running into his arms Piper cried. Leo wrapped his arms around Piper holding her close his body, "You're in love with her? Aren't you?" Dan said getting up looking at the scene in front of him.  
  
"FUCKIN' GET OUT DAN!" Leo yelled at his brother. Then Dan left. Piper was still crying in Leo's arms, "Do he do anything to you?" Leo asked.  
  
"No, he was trying to but then you came," Piper said through the tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry baby," Leo said holding Piper tight and not wanting to let her go.  
  
Leo took Piper to his bedroom, laying Piper onto the bed he go in next to her holding her in his arms. 20 minutes later Piper was asleep. Leo found Piper's cell phone on the side table near the door and called Prue to tell her Piper was spending the night with him. It was the first time Leo had spoken to Prue but he also knew Prue knew about Piper's relationship with him.  
  
After calling Prue Leo made his way into the living room to see Piper's book she came to pick up scattered on the floor. "GOD DAMN IT!" Leo yelled picking up a vase and throwing it across the room. Leo was angry, angry that someone tried to force themselves on his Piper. He loved Piper more than anything in the world and someone wanting to hurt her just made his blood boil.  
  
Leo picked up Piper's book placing it on the coffee table when he noticed a white envelope with no name on it. He picked the envelope up and saw nothing on the back. He opened it up to find a letter addressed to Piper. It was a threat, a threat telling her to leave Leo. Who ever sent the letter said they knew about her and Leo's relationship and was going to make Piper's life one living hell if she didn't stop seeing their Professor. It also warned Piper if she didn't leave him she would end up in the same place Missy Campbell did.  
  
Leo walked over to the study placing the letter on his desk. He walked into his room to see Piper still asleep. He kissed her on the forehead and then left shutting his bedroom door behind him and walked back into the study sitting at his desk. He turned his laptop on and started typing something. He was typing up his letter of resignation.  
  
-:-  
  
It was eight the next morning when Piper woke up. She was in one of Leo's shirts as she walked into the kitchen to find Leo drinking coffee. "Hi," Piper said as soon as she saw him.  
  
"Hi," Leo said looking at the women he loved. He poured her a cup of coffee handing it to her.  
  
"Thanks," Piper said taking the cup.  
  
"Piper... We need to talk," Leo started.  
  
"What do you want to talk about?" Piper asked.  
  
"It's us. Our relationship."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"After last night... I realized no matter what we do, we really can't be together without having to look behind our backs all the time."  
  
"What are you trying to say Leo?"  
  
"We have to end it."  
  
"Why?" Piper said as a couple of tears escaped her eyes.  
  
"I don't want to Piper but you have worked so had in collage and earn everything you deserved. If it were ever found out about us everything you work for would be a waste. I should have not even consider this in the first place. I don't care the fact that it could ruin my life but it can also ruin yours and I don't want that."  
  
"You can't do this do me Leo!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Leo said as he walked over to take Piper into his arms.  
  
But Piper backed off, "Don't touch me!" Piper yelled She ran into the room to gather her things.  
  
Seconds later Piper headed for the front door, "Piper!" Leo yelled as he caught up with her but Piper said nothing leaving out the front door and into the lift still in Leo's shirt. As she go into the lift Piper pulled on her black pants she had in her hands with her other stuff. After she was done she was waiting for ground floor when she bursts into tears.  
  
Leo close the door to his apartment and turn around with his back facing the door. His heart was breaking. He sat on the floor thinking what Piper must be going through as a couple of tears ran down his checks. It was the first time in Leo's grown life he ever cried.  
  
-:-  
  
Monday came and so did English. As Piper sat down with Cole a older looking lady walked in front of the class. "Good morning every one. My name is Ms. Loughlin and I'll be you English teacher for this last semester of the year. Professor Wyatt has resigned due to personal family reasons and is heading back home to LA," Ms. Loughlin explained.  
  
The news shocked Piper. Yes she couldn't handle being around him but now she had this feeling she was never going to see him again.  
  
-:-  
  
It's better to have love and lost then to not have loved at all.  
  
-:-  
  
It was the afternoon and Leo was knocking on the Halliwell manor door before he had to go to the airport to catch his plane to LA. Phoebe answered the door. "Hi, how can I help?" Phoebe asked the handsome stranger.  
  
"Hi, I was wondering if your sister Prue was home?" Leo asked.  
  
"I'll just get her," Phoebe said as she wondering off looking for Prue.  
  
Minutes later Prue came to the front door, "Professor Wyatt?" Prue asked surprised. She knew he had ended his relationship with Piper and was moving back home to LA, but she wondered what he was doing here?  
  
"Hi Prue. I was just hoping you could give this to Piper?" Leo asked handing out a cream colored white envelope and a black velvet box, "Please?" He asked.  
  
"Sure I will," Prue said then taking the envelope and the black velvet box. Leo said nothing and left walking to his cab that was waiting for him.  
  
Prue made her way up to her sister's room to find her at her desk reading. Piper put her book down noticing Prue's presents, "Hey Prue," Piper said.  
  
"Piper, this is yours," Prue told Piper handing her the envelope and black velvet box.  
  
"Mine?" Piper questioned taking the envelope and box out of Prue's hand.  
  
"Leo came over and asked me to give you them."  
  
Piper looked at her sister when she mentioned his name. Piper stayed quite for while not knowing if she wanted to take what he left her or throw it away. "Thanks Prue," Piper said to her sister and then looked at the box and envelope in her hands.  
  
Prue thought Piper would have wanted to be alone so she left the room shutting the door behind her leaving Piper alone. Piper walked over to her dresser opening the top draw and placed the letter and black velvet box inside. She shut the draw and when back to her desk and carried on reading her book.  
  
-:-  
  
It was a month later. It was midday Saturday when Piper walked into the manor. Nobody was home which was a relief for Piper. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind her and locking it. She dropped her hand bag onto the floor and looked at herself in the bathroom mirror. She stared at herself for a while, then she looked down at the rest of her body stopping at her stomach, she placed her hand over it. She burst into tears as she sat on the floor bring her knees to her chest leaning on the bath tub...  
  
Leo had left her but he had also left her with his child.  
  
-:-  
  
I'm sorry if I made you cry :'( But I updated really fast in return :) I have half of the next chapter done so I'll be posting that soon to make up for making you people wait for over a month for the chapter before. Let me just say you guys are going to be in for a big twist but then some of you might wanna kill me for it. MOhahahahaha!  
  
Oh by the way Brian Krause, tight white shirt in Court Ship of Wyatt's Father, in Ghost Plane, in P3. VERY HOT! I still think Brad Kern should pay for his SINS for keeping Leo and Piper apart for a whole FREAKIN' SEASON! 


	14. Trying to Move On

-:-  
  
Trying to Move On  
  
-:-  
  
It had been over a week since Piper had found out she was pregnant, but she hadn't told another soul about her pregnancy. Everyone at the Halliwell manor sat down to have dinner on a Thursday night. Grams was asking her her Grandchildren how their day was when she noticed Piper who seemed distant. "Piper sweetheart how was your day?" Grams asked her granddaughter.  
  
Piper looked up at her grandmother, "I'm having a baby," Piper finally got out after a week of hiding it.  
  
The news made Phoebe choke on her food, "Are you for real?" Phoebe asked.  
  
Prue looked at Phoebe and hit her on the arm, she then turned to Piper shocked and asked, "You're pregnant Piper?"  
  
Piper looked at Prue, "Yes I am."  
  
Grams who was still shocked finally said something, "Who is the father Piper?"  
  
"He's no longer in the picture Grams."  
  
"You mean you told him your were pregnant and he ran?"  
  
"No Grams. He doesn't know and I don't want him to know either. Besides there is nothing he can really do."  
  
"What are you talking about Piper. He's the father. He has to be there for this child, if you choose to have it."  
  
"I don't know if I want to Grams."  
  
Prue took her sister's hand, "Piper what ever you decide I'm here for you," Prue told her sister.  
  
"Thanks Prue," Piper said to her sister has tears ran down her checks.  
  
-:-  
  
Piper sat on the table of the Abortion Centre in a blue gown waiting for the doctor. She decided to terminate her pregnancy. She still had a couple of years of collage left and having baby was just going to slow her down being a single mother and all. Prue offered to go with Piper, but Piper told Prue this was something she had to do alone. Minutes later a female doctor walked in, "Hello Piper," the doctor said looking at Piper's chart. She took a seat across from Piper, "Do you have someone here with you?" the doctor asked.  
  
"No I came alone," Piper explained.  
  
"Well I recommend you get someone to take you home Piper or you catch a cab, because after this you are going need quite a bit of bed rest."  
  
"I'll catch a cab."  
  
"O.K. It's says on your chart your six weeks pregnant," the doctor stated. Piper said nothing, "Are you all right Piper?" the doctor asked when Piper didn't say anything.  
  
"I need to get out of here," Piper said getting off the table and grabbing her clothes. She walked into the bathroom coming out a minute later dressed in her clothes.  
  
"Piper are you all right?'" the doctor asked as Piper got out of the bathroom.  
  
"This was a mistake," Piper said handing the doctor her blue gown and she left.  
  
-:-  
  
It was after two in the afternoon when Piper walked into the manor to meet Grams in the hallway. Grams took her granddaughter into her arms as she cried on her Grandmother shoulder like she did when she was a little girl when her mother had died. "It's all right sweetheart," Grams said has tears ran down her checks too. Prue was standing in the living room watching her sister and Grandmother.  
  
"I couldn't do it Grams," Piper said through the tears.  
  
Grams pulled away from her Granddaughter at looked at her, "What do you mean Piper?" Grams asked.  
  
"I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't just kill my baby," Piper said as she cried more tears.  
  
"It's all right sweetheart. This is your baby and your decision to make. I'll be here for my Great-Grandchild no matter what." Piper hugged her Grandmother as she cried more tears.  
  
-:-  
  
"Now this gel is going to feel a little cold when I put it on your stomach Piper," Piper's doctor told her as she rubbed some gel onto Piper's four month pregnant belly. Piper was visiting her doctor with Prue by her side. "And that beating sound you hear Piper. That is the sound of your baby's heart beat," the doctor told Piper.  
  
"Really," Piper asked surprised with a smile on her face.  
  
"Yes. Do you want to know that sex of your baby?"  
  
Piper thought for a while, "Yeah. Am I have a girl or a boy?"  
  
"Well see this here?" The doctor asked pointing at something on the screen. Piper nodded noticing what the doctor was pointing at, "You're having a baby boy Piper."  
  
"I'm getting a nephew," Prue said happy holding her sister's hand.  
  
"Everything seems fine Piper. Everything is the way it should be which is a good sign," doctor told Piper as she wiped the gel off Piper stomach.  
  
"So how does lunch sound Piper?" Prue asked her sister.  
  
"You're on," Piper said getting off the table laughing.  
  
-:-  
  
It was a couple weeks later and Piper was resting in her room reading. The end of her collage year was coming up. She was now four and a half months pregnant and showing a bit. Piper remembered something while lying down in bed. She placed her book beside her on the bed and got up walking towards the dresser. She opened the top draw to find the envelope and black velvet box Leo had left her. She decided maybe it was time to open it now. She opened the envelope to find a hand written letter addressed to her from Leo.  
  
|| ||  
  
Dear Piper,  
  
I'm so sorry for what happened between us, but I want you to know I didn't do it because I stopped loving you. I didn't it because I was afraid I might end up hurting you.  
  
Do you remember when you told me to tell you that I love you as long as I love you? I do love you Piper and I'll love you forever, nothing will ever change that even if you don't still feel the same way about me.  
  
With this letter I've left you a little something I brought for you six months ago waiting for the right time to give it to you. What I realized was there was never going to be a right time because I knew deep down inside we could never be together forever no matter how much I wanted it, and this gift would have been just a reminder of what we couldn't have. I still want to give to you this in some hope that maybe you might still remember me in years to come but if you decide not to keep it I understand.  
  
Love Forever Leo.  
  
|| ||  
  
Piper opened the black velvet box to find a silver necklace with a diamond drop pendant. Piper smiled at the gift. She put the letter down and placed the necklace around her neck looking at herself in the mirror. "I'll never forget you Leo," Piper said placing her hand over her belly. What Piper didn't notice was outside her window the black car parked on the side of the road was Sophie spying on her.  
  
-:-  
  
"Hello! Miss. Sophie," Sophie's land lord Mr. Kong banged on Sophie's door but Sophie didn't answer. "Miss, Sophie I need to get in your place. There is broke pipe. We need to change. It go through your place. Miss Sophie!" Mr. Kong banged again. Since nobody was home Mr. Kong thought there was no harm going into Sophie's apartment and just getting a look where the pipe was to see what walls he had to tear down.  
  
Mr. Kong pulled out his bunch of keys opening the door to Sophie's apartment. Sophie apartment was nice and neat just like any other normal person. Mr. Kong pulled out his plans he had of the building looking for the pipe he was after, it crossed the wall of one of the bedrooms. As Mr. Kong found the bedroom he found it was locked. He unlocked the door with his bunch of keys but what he saw inside surprised him. The wall Mr. Kong need to tear down was cover on photographs of the some person. "Mr. Wyatt?" Mr. Kong said recognizing the man in the pictures. There where all kinds of pictures of Mr. Wyatt there. Some of him sleeping, some of him in the kitchen in his apartment, some in the living room, some in his study, some of him in the shower and also some of a nude him getting changed in his bedroom. Mr. Kong put two and two together and knew these pictures were taken with out Leo knowing. He figured Miss. Sophie was stalking Mr. Wyatt.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Sophie's voice yelled from behind.  
  
Mr. Kong jumped at the sound of Sophie's voice, "Oh Miss Sophie."  
  
"I asked you a question! What are you doing here old man!?!"  
  
"I need to tear wall down. We need new pipe here. You no home so I come in to find pipe. I see pictures of Mr. Wyatt. Miss Sophie you very bad girl. Mr. Wyatt not know you take picture of him at home in the shower and when he wear nothing."  
  
"You just don't know how bad things are going get for you Mr. Kong," Sophie said as she walked towards him and punched Mr. Kong, knocking him out.  
  
-:-  
  
A while later Mr. Kong come to. He opened his eyes to find himself in dark room. He got up to see it was the boiler room in the basement. He ran to the door to find it was locked. "Miss. Sophie! Miss. Sophie!" he yelled. Then he heard the boiler go on. He knew he had to get out of the room before the heat killed him. He banged on the steal door yelling "Miss. Sophie" but it was only a matter of minutes before the heat killed him.  
  
Outside the boiler room Sophie had just finished painting her toe nails red. She got up and screwed the cap brush back on her nail paint bottle, "Oh Mr. Kong if only you weren't so nosey," Sophie said laughing to herself.  
  
-:-  
  
Life had to go on for Piper and she now realized nothing was more important than her unborn son. She planed on finishing the rest of the year. The next year her baby would be born and she decided to stay home for a year and return back to collage the year after.  
  
Cole was the only one who knew about Piper's pregnancy at the collage but Piper knew there was no point in hiding it she was starting to show right now. As far as Piper knew she thought Prue was the only one who knew who the father was of her baby, but Cole knew as well but preferred to keep it to himself.  
  
By now Piper was near five months pregnant. Wearing a white top and jeans with a black belt it didn't take a Professor to figure out Piper was pregnant with the showing bump on her stomach. People did ask Piper questions like if she was pregnant and nosey people asked who they father was. It didn't bother Piper, sometimes her and Cole joked around telling them Cole was the father which most people believed.  
  
It was Friday night and studying at the library Piper got a call from her sister Prue who was waiting for her at home. The two sisters decided to have a girls night out since Piper wouldn't be having any nights out after the baby was born. It was nearly seven O'Clock when Piper told Cole she had to leave. Piper gather her books and grabbed her jacket heading out the library. What nobody noticed was Sophie then decided to leave too. Piper was walking across campus grounds alone, it was night fall and all the lights where all lit up as Piper walked pass the main building. Piper was heading to the car park where her car was when she thought she heard some behind her. Piper stopped and turned around to see if anyone was there but nobody was. She continue walking when she heard foot steps again. She turn around again to see nobody. She stayed there for a couple of seconds and then turned around to continue walking but came face to face with Sophie.  
  
"Ooh!" Piper yelled protectively placing her hand over her stomach. "Sophie you scared me!" Piper told her.  
  
"Oh Really! Well trust me Piper this is just the beginning!" Sophie said with a trying intimidating tone in her voice.  
  
"What?" Piper questioned not really thinking much of it.  
  
"You know we have something in common... Like Professor Wyatt."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Piper we know the only reason he left is because you chased him out of town."  
  
"I didn't do that!"  
  
"Oh really. Does the board and officials know you were having sex with him! Well you know what I wouldn't be surprised if this is his child," Sophie said as she flipped open a knife and stabbed it in to Piper stomach.  
  
Piper gaspped in pain placing her hand over her stab wound. She couldn't scream or say anything the pain was to much. Piper then looked at her hand to see it covered in her blood, she cried in pain thinking she was going to lose her baby. Sophie grabbed Piper by the hair pulling her up to face her, "Oh I'm just getting warmed up Miss Halliwell!" Sophie said as she dragged Piper by the hair into her car.  
  
-:- 


	15. Crazy Sophie

-:-  
  
- On the Last Chapter of Professor Wyatt -  
  
-:-  
  
Sophie: "You know we have something in common... Like Professor Wyatt."  
  
Piper: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Sophie: "Don't play dumb with me Piper we know the only reason he left is because you chased him out of town."  
  
Piper: "I didn't do that!"  
  
Sophie: "Oh really. Does the board and officials know you were having sex with him! Well you know what I wouldn't be surprised if this is his child," as Sophie flipped open a knife and stabbed it in to Piper stomach.  
  
Piper gaspped in pain placing her hand over her stab wound. She couldn't scream ot say anything the pain was to much. Piper then looked at her hand to see it covered in her blood, she crying in pain thing she was going to lose her baby. Sophie grabbed Piper by the hair pulling her up to face her, "Oh I'm just getting warmed up Miss Halliwell!" Sophie said as she dragged Piper by the hair into her car.  
  
- And now the the next Chapter - Crazy Sophie -  
  
-:-  
  
Crazy Sophie  
  
-:-  
  
"Hi," a young lady said to Cole as he was still in the library after Piper left.  
  
"Hi, may I help you?" Cole asked the blonde young female.  
  
"Sorry you might not remember me but we met at Missy Campbell's funeral."  
  
"Oh I remember you now. You're Sophie Miles sister right? Sarah?" Cole asked.  
  
"Yes. Speaking of Sophie she told me to meet her here but I can't find her."  
  
Cole looked around to see no Sophie too, "Maybe she popped out for a bit."  
  
"Do you mind if I wait with you for a while?" Sarah asked.  
  
"No, it's fine."  
  
"Thanks. So is this English?" Sarah asked looking at the book Cole had in front of him.  
  
"Yeah it is."  
  
"Hey you wouldn't mind pointing out to me which one is Professor Wyatt would you?"  
  
"Professor Wyatt? Why?" Cole asked wanting to know why she wanted to know who Professor Wyatt was.  
  
"Well my sister doesn't stop talking about him. It's like two four/seven Professor Wyatt this Professor Wyatt that. If I didn't know any better I would think they were have some kind of love affair." Sarah laughed off.  
  
"Who Professor Wyatt and Sophie," Cole laughed.  
  
"Well she seems to have this major fix on him and it's not funny anymore."  
  
"Oh O.K." Cole said nodding his head.  
  
"Did you heard about their land lord?"  
  
"Their land lord?"  
  
"Yeah, Professor Wyatt and Sophie lived in the same apartment building. Their land lord was found dead in the boiler room the other night."  
  
"Umm Sarah did you not know Professor Wyatt left? He moved back home to LA like four months ago."  
  
"He did? Are you sure because Sophie would have mention it. I'm sure she would have since she liked him so much."  
  
"I'm positive. He's not teaching here anymore."  
  
"That's weird because Sophie goes on about him like he's still around."  
  
Cole laughed, "Sounds like someone's not moving on... Wait a minute? Are you sure your sister didn't give you any indicated Professor Wyatt had left?"  
  
"No. I mean we are close and I can't believe she didn't tell me he left."  
  
"It's just that your sister had been acting kind weird around a certain friend of mine. I thought nothing much of it but..."  
  
"You mean like this hobby of photography she's taken up?"  
  
"Photography?"  
  
"Yeah she always got a camera with her taking photos. I've only seen a couple but they are just people on campus grounds or people that live in the same building as her."  
  
"Sorry don't mean to be rude or anything but I need to visit a friend of mine," Cole said gathering his books. "I'll see you around," Cole said leaving.  
  
Cole ran across campus towards the car park with is cell phone to his ear, "Come on, come on. Pick up Piper!" But Piper didn't answer. Cole reached into his pocket to grab his car keys as he reached the car park but then right in front of him her noticed Piper's car was still in the car park. He turn around and ran back towards the main building, "PIPER!" he yelled. Then he tried her cell phone again, but still no answer. Cole looked up to see the time on the main building read 30 minutes past seven. As he walked pass he didn't notice the big crack in the cement and stumbled dropping his book. He reached down to pick his book up still on his cell phone. When he still go no answer he hung up and then noticed he got blood on his cell phone. He looked at his hand to see the blood was on his hand too and noticed blood on his book he dropped on the ground, he noticed more blood on the cement. He then called Prue.  
  
-----  
  
"Come on Piper where the hell are you?" Prue said hanging up her phone. It's had been over half an hour since she last rang her sister up and she told her she was on her way. Prue waited for Piper pacing up and down the hall way but still no sign of her sister. Then Prue's cell phone rang she saw it was Cole.  
  
"Hey Cole where's Piper?" Was the first thing Prue asked answering her phone.  
  
"Were did Professor Wyatt live?" Cole asked.  
  
"Professor Wyatt? Why?" Prue asked.  
  
"I think Piper's been kidnapped."  
  
"What? By who? Wait you think Professor Wyatt kidnapped Piper?" Prue asked.  
  
"No. Just hurry up and tell me where he lived!" Cole slammed.  
  
"O.K. He lived in Eden Bay in Feldon Complex."  
  
"Level and room number," Cole asked running to his car.  
  
"Level 19, apartment number three. Cole what's going on?" Prue asked worried.  
  
"Just met there now." Cole said hanging up.  
  
-----  
  
As Cole waited for the lift to open on ground floor at the Feldon Complex. Then he heard Prue yell his name. "Where's Piper!?!" Prue asked.  
  
"This might be along shot but I think Piper was kidnapped by one of the girls in our English class who obsessed with Professor Wyatt. I think she knew about their relationship," Cole explained as Prue and Cole got on the lift.  
  
"Wait you know about Professor Wyatt and Piper?" Prue asked as Cole pressed the button for level 19.  
  
"Well I found out. I came over one night to visit Piper and I over heard Professor Wyatt and Piper having one of their after hours trysts," Cole said then the doors opened.  
  
-----  
  
Piper stirred and then opened her eyes. She groaned in pain and then looked at her belly that was cover in blood. "No, not the baby," Piper cried. She didn't want to lose her baby. Piper saw the dark cold floor where she was lying down on covered in her blood. She looked around to see she was in a dark cold room, she then noticed hot water boilers. Piper tried to get up in some hope to escape but the pain was too much and she was too weak. Piper laid there crying in her pool of blood.  
  
-----  
  
"The lady next door said Sophie Miles lived in apartment number 13," Prue said as Cole and her ran down the hall looked for apartment number 13.  
  
They found the door and Cole started banging, "SOPHIE OPEN THE DOOR!!!" Cole yelled and banged, but nobody answered.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" A man in his 40s across the hall yelled coming out of his apartment.  
  
Prue and Cole ignored him and carried on banging, "SOPHIE OPEN THE FUCKIN' DOOR NOW!" Prue yelled.  
  
"Did you see a the lady who lives here say in the last hour?" Cole asked the man across the hall.  
  
"No! And would you stop banging on the DOOR!" he yelled at Cole and Prue.  
  
"I know another way we can get in," Cole said pulling Prue way from the door.  
  
Cole tried to break the door down by running into it, "I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" The man across the hall yelled.  
  
"Tell them a women has been kidnapped by the lady across the hall for you," Prue told him as Cole knocked the door down.  
  
-----  
  
"Hello Piper," Sophie's evil voice said to Piper lying on the ground in tears.  
  
Piper sat up and learned against the wall, "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!" Piper screamed.  
  
"I don't want anything from you Piper! I just want you dead!"  
  
"Why?" Piper cried in tears holding her belly.  
  
"Why? You're asking me why! You bitch!" Sophie said slapping Piper across the face. "Why did you do it! Why did you have to go and sleep with him! WHY!?!" Sophie was going crazy. Piper said nothing which only made Sophie more angry. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION YOU BITCH!!!" Sophie said as she kneeled and grabbed Piper's hair forcing Piper to look up at her.  
  
Piper yelled in pain as Sophie grabbed her hair, she saw the anger in her eyes, "I slept with him because I loved him," Piper told Sophie.  
  
Sophie let go of Piper's hair and got up and taking a couple of steps back, "SO DID I! I loved him too Piper!" Sophie yelled. Then tears ran down her cheeks.  
  
Piper looked on her side to see a pipe, she knew it was now of never. As Sophie wiped her tears Piper quickly grabbed the pipe and with every strength she had left in her body she got up and whacked Sophie across the head. Sophie fell to the ground in pain. "That's what you get for killing my baby bitch!" Piper yelled and then hit Sophie again knocking her out. Piper ran to the steal door and tried to open it but it was locked. She screamed banging on the door for help but nobody could hear Piper.  
  
Behind Piper was Sophie who had blood dripping from her fore head. She stirred as she was coming too.  
  
-----  
  
"What do you mean she kidnapped someone?" the man across the hall asked as he enter Sophie's apartment with Cole and Prue.  
  
"She kidnapped MY SISTER GOD DAMN IT!" Prue yelled.  
  
"What are we looking for?" the man asked.  
  
"I don't know? Something that might tell us where Piper is?" Cole said as him and Prue searched the living room.  
  
A minute later, "I think I've found it!" the man yelled in the hallway.  
  
Prue and Cole ran to the hallway to find the man standing out side a room door. They both walked into the room to see Sophie's shrine of Professor Wyatt. "O MY GOD!" Prue said shocked at what she saw.  
  
-----  
  
Piper turned around from the door looking for another way to escape out of the boiler room, but she was running out of strength and she felt like she was going to pass out soon as her breathing got heavier and heavier. Then to Piper's horror she noticed Sophie coming to. Piper ran for her pipe but it was too late Sophie pushed Piper out of the way pushing her onto the ground and picking up the pipe herself. "Please don't," Piper cried.  
  
"Don't? Don't what? Kill You Piper!" Sophie mocked Piper. "Let's see Piper. Killing you will just add four to my list of people who got in the way of me and Professor Wyatt. First it was Missy. She just had to snoop around in my apartment to see the things I stole from his place. Including a picture of you with him!"  
  
"You killed Missy," Piper said in disbelief.  
  
"Oh that was a piece of cake. Maybe if she stopped picking on everyone and looked at herself, she might have not ended where she is today. Dead! Well she wasn't the only one in the way. My Land Lord Mr. Kong the nosey bastard got in the way too. In fact he died in this very room from the heat of the boilers. Which brings me to number three," Sophie said kneeling in front of Piper with the pipe in her hand. "Number three, the little boy of Professor Wyatt's you are... or should I say were carrying," Sophie laughed.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" Piper screamed.  
  
-----  
  
"This women has to be CRAZY!" The man yelled.  
  
Cole looked at the man, "Where is the boiler room!?!" Cole asked.  
  
"Boiler room? Mr. Kong was found there dead the other... O My God she must have killed him. Follow me," he said.  
  
Cole turned to Prue, "Prue you stay here and call the police," Cole said running out the room with the man from across the hall.  
  
-----  
  
"Number Four. You know Piper you were a nice person, but you're also in the way which is why I have to do this," Sophie said getting up with the pipe to hit Piper in her hand.  
  
Then the door swang opened, "NO!" Cole yelled as Sophie aimed her pipe at Piper. Cole ran over pushing Sophie to the ground.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Sophie said as she sat up and hit Cole in the head.  
  
Cole fell back landing his face in a tool box. Cole saw a hammer picking it up he whacked Sophie in the face which knocked her out killing her. Cole dropped the hammer to see Piper in the corner in tears and cover in blood. He ran over to her taking her into his arms. "You're bleeding," Piper said looking at the blood on Cole's forehead.  
  
"Sweetheart we need to get you to a hospital," Cole said picking Piper up.  
  
-:-  
  
It had been a couple days later when Piper finally woke up. Cole had never left Piper's side since he had brought her in. "Hey," Piper said as she reached for Cole's hand who was lost in thought.  
  
"Piper!' Cole said surprised.  
  
"Cole did you want Coke or Sprite?" Prue was asked as she walked into the room with two cans. "Piper!" Prue yelled running to her sister's side, "You're up!" She said hugging Piper.  
  
"I'll get they doctor," Cole said getting up and leaving the room.  
  
Piper looked at her sister, "What happened to Sophie?" Piper asked.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about her Piper. She won't bother you again. She die taking that blow to the head with the hammer."  
  
"It's my fault. She killed three people because of me," Piper cried.  
  
"No Piper, she knew what she was doing was wrong. Nobody told her to kill those people she did it herself," Prue said hugging her sister.  
  
"Miss. Halliwell," a male doctor said walking in. Prue and Piper broke from there hug. "How are you feeling?" the doctor asked Piper.  
  
"I don't feel any pain in my body if that's what you're asking," Piper told the doctor.  
  
"Well you lost a lot of blood Miss. Halliwell. I must say I'm very surprised your little one wasn't harmed at all."  
  
"You mean my baby didn't die?" Piper asked surprised.  
  
"No Miss. Halliwell. In fact he is in perfect health, but I just want to keep you in for a couple of day just to be on the safe side."  
  
"That's my nephew, a little fighter, strong just like his Aunt Prue," Prue said hugging Piper.  
  
-:-  
  
The day came, the birth of Piper's baby boy, with Prue by her sister's side. Then his first tooth grew, he said his first word, he learned how to walk and then started Pre-School. Then after Pre-School he was off the school and before Piper new it her little boy was no longer her little boy but a teenager with his first girlfriend...  
  
-:-  
  
In an abandon warehouse a group of about eight seventeen year old teens hung out wearing black. "Get a room Chris!" One of the boys yelled at a teen couple making out. They broke from their kiss at their friend's comment. "Here smoke this," the teen said handing Chris a joint. Chris took the joint off his friend smoking it and then gave it to his girlfriend KC.  
  
"Hey it's after midnight. I better get home," Chris said getting up. He kissed his girlfriend and left on his Harley Davidson for home.  
  
Chris opened the front door of the manor in hope his mother might be asleep and not hear him walking in, but boy was he wrong. As soon as he took a step into the house the hallway light went on followed by the angry voice of his mother. "WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS CHRISTIAN! IT'S AFTER MIDNIGHT ON A SCHOOL NIGHT AND YOU COME HOME NOW!" Piper yelled at her only child.  
  
"I'm sorry Mom," Chris said.  
  
"SORRY! You think just one simple sorry will make it all right! You know what Chris just go to bed, but don't think you and I aren't going to have a talk tomorrow when you come back from school!" Piper said heading upstairs. Piper walked into her room and got into bed, but she couldn't sleep. She was scared. Her son was out of control and what scared her the most was one night the police might come knocking on her door telling her, her son was dead.  
  
-:-  
  
A/N - Wow! The reviews for this story are cool, amazing, helpful, death threats for trying to be like Brad Kern. I didn't realize how many people love this story. Thanks guys and thanks for reading. I've already planed out the rest of the story I just need to write it and I love it, so does Kc aka the writer of D.I.G (Dan Is Gay.)  
  
As for Professor Wyatt sorry he won't be coming back :( Oh wait I'm writing this story not Brad Kern, YES! He is coming back! But I don't know how... I'm trying to find a way he can come back shirtless, if I'm good I'll figure a way for him to come back nude, :) :) :). In the words of my Stalker Sister's Pinky and Pixie, "GRRRRRRRRRR!" Oh I wrote half of the next Chapter too, Call Me Butter Cos I'm On A Roll, O.K. I'll shut up now :) Cherrio!  
  
-:- 


	16. Chris Wyatt Halliwell

-:-  
  
**Chris Wyatt Halliwell  
**  
-:-  
  
It was the next day in the afternoon. Piper was in the manor kitchen where only her and Chris lived now making something for Chris to eat when he came home after school. She heard the front door open and shut, she knew her son was home. "Good afternoon," Piper said as her son walked into the kitchen.  
  
"You said you wanted to talk," Chris said to his mother.  
  
"Yes, Chris." Piper said walking over to the table and placing a plate of food for Chris on it. Chris walked over and took a seat dropping his bag on the floor and then he began to eat what his mother had made him. Piper looked at her son. In no way did he look like the little boy she raised. With his ears, lip, and eyebrow pierced and the black clothes that Chris wore, Piper wonder just how could her little boy turned out like this? Was it the lack of father figure in his life? Piper never really had much time for men after Chris was born because she devoted most of her time to her son. Men did come and go in her life but nobody she wanted to settle down with. Face it, none of the men compared to her collage English Professor.  
  
"Chris, I'm worried about you," Piper started as she took a seat.  
  
"Worried about what Mom?" Chris asked as he stopped eating and looked up at his mother.  
  
"I mean look at you sweetheart. This isn't the boy I raised."  
  
"This is who I am Mom and if you don't understand that..."  
  
"Chris I don't want to fight about this. I just want to talk. I mean when you were little I knew everything about you, what you liked and now I just don't know anything."  
  
"Well maybe if you where home more often..."  
  
"Chris don't start with me because I am home but you're busy out with your friends doing god knows what!" Piper said getting angry. Lucky then the phone rang and Piper got up to answer it.  
  
Two minutes later Piper walked back into the kitchen to find Chris putting his plate in the sink. "Chris that was the club. They seem to be having some trouble and they need me down there now," Piper said.  
  
"Fine go."  
  
"I'm not leaving you here alone," Piper started.  
  
"What? I'm seventeen years old Mom I don't need a babysitter."  
  
"Well Chris when you start acting your age you won't, but for now I'm dropping you off at Aunt Prue's, so go and get your things." Chris stormed out of the kitchen mad as he grabbed his jacket.  
  
-:-  
  
"You suck!" Chris said to his sixteen year old cousin Penny as they were both played games on X-Box.  
  
"You're a sore loser," Penny teased back to her cousin as the two were in front of the TV sitting on the floor leaning against the couch. Even though looking at Penny and Chris you could tell they were nothing alike but they had a brother and sister bound between them.  
  
"Penny sweetheart, Mat is on the phone for you," Prue said walking into the living room with the cordless phone.  
  
"Oooh Matty Boy Aye," Chris teased his cousin.  
  
"Shut up Christian," Penny said laughing has she hit her cousin on the arm. Penny got up taking the phone off her mother. "I'll just got up to my room Mom," Penny said heading up stairs.  
  
Prue took a sit next to Chris on the couch, "You two again with the X-Box," Prue said has she tapped her nephew on the shoulder.  
  
Chris looked up at his Aunt, "Wanna play Aunt Prue?" Chris asked.  
  
"I would but I might win and hurt your pride," Prue joked.  
  
"Yeah right," Chris laughed as he got up and took a seat next to his Aunt on the couch. "Aunt Prue can I ask you something?"  
  
"Well it depends," Prue said looking at her nephew thinking he was going to ask he if he could go out.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Aunt Prue and it's not that. I was wondering if you could tell me about my Father?"  
  
"Your Father Chris?" Prue asked surprised.  
  
"Well yes. I know I have one and his name is Leo, but all I have is a name and some guy who knocked Mom up during collage."  
  
"It wasn't like that Chris," Prue told her nephew.  
  
"Mom never tells me anything about my father."  
  
"Chris you have to understand your Mom as her reasons."  
  
"Reasons? What about me? Don't I deserve to know who my father is? Or was?"  
  
"Chris Piper never told you because I guess she's ashamed of what she did."  
  
"Did? She got pregnant during collage? I know that."  
  
"Chris it wasn't that... I shouldn't been talking about this with you. Your mother should be telling you."  
  
"Aunt Prue you know Mom will never tell me anything about my father and I have a right to know. She just doesn't understand that."  
  
"If I tell you promise you can't tell your mother I told you. And you're right you do have a right to know and knowing your mother as well as I do she'll never tell you about him."  
  
"So lay on me. Tell me who he is," Chris asked wanting so bad to know at least something about his father. It was something Chris had wanted to know since he was a teen but Piper always refused to tell him or changed the subject. It was something she preferred to leave in the past and didn't want her son knowing.  
  
"Chris your father was your mother's English Professor," Prue started.  
  
"What!?!" Chris asked shocked, "You mean my father was a old man who took advantage of Mom by forcing himself on her?"  
  
"It wasn't like that Chris. Your father was only six years older than your mother. They really loved each other."  
  
"So then what happened?" Chris asked claming down.  
  
"Well you know how it's against the law for a Professor and his student to be involved in a intimate relationship with each other."  
  
"Mom breaking the law? That's a new one." Prue laughed, "What was his name? Is he still a Professor now? Where is he now?" Where all the questions Chris was shooting at Prue.  
  
"Your father lives in LA now. I heard he's a lawyer now running the family firm. Your mother doesn't know about this but I just happened to have heard about him through some friends."  
  
"Did Dad have a last name?" Chris asked with a plan forming in his head.  
  
"Wyatt, Leo Wyatt was your father's name."  
  
"Wyatt as in the Wyatt in Chris Wyatt Halliwell?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes, your middle name is really your father's surname. Your mother hoped that you might use Wyatt as your surname when you got older because she believes the Halliwell name is cured."  
  
"Aunt Phoebe's still a Halliwell?" Chris asked.  
  
"Well that's because her and Cole aren't married."  
  
"But then have been like together forever."  
  
"Well Chris some people see marriage as just a piece of paper with your names on it," Prue said.  
  
"Chris!" Penny said worried walking in the room.  
  
Chris stood up to see a worried look on his cousin's face, "What's wrong?" Chris asked her.  
  
"It's Buxx. He's in hospital, KC just got a phone call from Seth and she then tried to call you but she couldn't get through so she called me," Penny explained to her cousin.  
  
"Hey guys I'm home," Andy said walking through the front door.  
  
"Dad we need you to take me and Chris to the hospital," Penny told her father.  
  
"Wait wait, I just got in the house..."  
  
"Andy I think you better," Prue told her husband.  
  
"O.K. Well on the way you can both explain," Andy said heading back to the front door.  
  
-:-  
  
Andy, Chris and Penny sat in the waiting room with their friend Buxx's parents. 30 minutes later a doctor walked out, "I'm looking for Jonathan Lock's parent," the doctor asked.  
  
"That's us," Buxx's father said.  
  
"Am sorry your son didn't make it," theses words that came out of the doctor's mouth and shocked Chris and Penny. Chris' whole world went blank after that, he had just lost his best friend. Still in shock Chris and Penny, theycouldn't hear Buxx's mother scream as Buxx's father held her crying.  
  
-:-  
  
It had been a week later, Buxx's funeral had come and gone. Chris spent the rest of his week locked up in his room. It was Friday afternoon and Penny had begged her mother to come with her over to the manor to see Chris'. Penny was getting worried about her cousin.  
  
"Prue, Penny. Hi," Piper said as she opened the manor door.  
  
"Hi Aunt Piper. Is Chris home?' Penny asked.  
  
"He's up in his room," Piper told her.  
  
"I'll just see how he is," Penny said heading upstairs as Prue and Piper watched.  
  
"How have you been?" Prue asked her sister.  
  
"Scared but most of all shocked. He was so young. He was the same age as my son, he was his friend."  
  
"You're not the only one Piper. It makes you think how much we try to teach our children the right thing to do but at the end it's up to them to do the right thing."  
  
"How could we have not known Prue?"  
  
"I don't know," Prue said as she put her arm around Piper walking over to the living room. "I think they have learnt something from this. I mean it must have been a real wake up call for both of them."  
  
"I hope so, I'm really worried about Chris Prue. I mean it's like I have no control over him. He thinks he can do what he likes but there are is a price to pay for the actions he takes."  
  
"Piper he's just rebelling. Penny doing it too. It's just a phase they get over it."  
  
"I hope they get over it before it's too late," Piper told her sister.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Saturday the next afternoon and Piper was setting up for P3 Chris was there with her. Even though Chris was bad at times he also had a good side. He was still doing well in school and he helped his mother out around the house and club. He hardly answered back to her but he was starting to a little. Apart from what he did with his friends out of school, and the black clothes Chris was a pretty neat kid.  
  
"Mom are we nearly done here?" Chris asked his mother as she was doing the last of her paper work at the bar.  
  
"I'll be done soon Chris," Piper said looking up at her son.  
  
"Piper there's a phone call for you in your office," One of the bartenders said who was working at the back.  
  
"O.K. I'll get that," Piper said as she went to the back to her office.  
  
Chris took a seat next to his mother's looking at her book work. Next to the papers were he keys Chris noticed. A couple minutes later Chris grabbed the keys opening the liquor cabinet. He stole a couple of bottles of Blue Gin and Rum stuffing them into his bag that he left on the floor. He locked the cabinet up then heard his mother coming back. He quickly placed his bag on the ground and returned the key back next to Piper's paper work. "Chris if you want to go home you can. I'll give you some cab money, it looks like I'll be here longer than I thought," Piper said walking in to the room.  
  
"Well how long?" Chris asked.  
  
"We're short staffed... On second thoughts you better stay as Aunt Prue's."  
  
"I told you this morning Kc and I where going out Mom."  
  
"Oh that's right. Well make sure you come home on time. I'll give you a call to make sure everything's all right," Piper said as she walked over to her son giving him money out of the cash register.  
  
"Bye Mom," Chris said. Piper kissed her son on the cheek and then he left.  
  
-:-  
  
It was later that night back at the warehouse where Chris hung out with his friends. It was six in the afternoon when Chris arrived.  
  
"Christian!" One of his friend yelled out.  
  
"Hey, Where's KC?" Chris asked about his girlfriend.  
  
"She hasn't arrived yet," his friend Pat told him.  
  
"Look what I have," Chris said showing his friend what he stole from his mother's club.  
  
"Bro where did you get these babies from," Pat asked picking up a bottle of rum out of the bag.  
  
"My mother owns a night club incase you forgot."  
  
"Christian you bad boy," Pat teased.  
  
Then a few minutes later KC walked in with Penny, "Hi baby," KC said giving Chris a kiss.  
  
"Hey babe," Chris said kissing his girlfriend back but passionately.  
  
"Agh! Get a room the both of you," Penny said as she walked over to the old run down couch sitting next to one of their friends called Gavin.  
  
"Hey Penny," Gavin said with a sly smile.  
  
"Dream on Gavin," Penny told him as she roll her eyes.  
  
"Dream on about what?' Gavin said as he put his arm around Penny.  
  
"Gavin get you hands off her," Chris told Gavin  
  
Gavin quickly removed his hands off Penny, "Sorry," he said to her which made Penny laugh the fact that Gavin was scared of Chris.  
  
"What's in the bag Cous?" Penny asked Chris as she walked over to have a look. She pulled out a bottle of blue gin. "Where did you get this?" Penny asked.  
  
"P3,"  
  
"Oh I don't wanna be there when Aunt Piper finds out."  
  
"Don't worry she won't. Here have a drink," Chris said as he gave a bottle to Penny and the other to his girlfriend KC.  
  
"I think I'll pass," KC said handing the bottle back to Chris.  
  
"What's wrong baby?" Chris said as he put the bottle down and wrapped his girlfriend in his arms.  
  
"Nothing," KC told her boyfriend.  
  
"I think I'm with KC on this ," Penny said handing the bottle back to Chris.  
  
"Hey what are we doing when school's out?" Gavin asked.  
  
"I've gotta stay home and help my father for a couple of days," Penny said.  
  
"I'm going to LA with Dad. So I'm out," Pat said.  
  
"LA. You might bump into my old man," Chris said.  
  
"Old man?" Penny asked.  
  
"Yeah my Dad's from LA, he's a lawyer," Chris said.  
  
"Your father's a lawyer? I thought you knew nothing about your father Chris?" KC asked.  
  
"Yeah well I got some info about him off someone who knew my parents when they were together."  
  
"Who?" Penny asked.  
  
"Not allow to tell. I promised them."  
  
"Please like I'm gonna tell," Penny complained.  
  
"Nope. Promised I wouldn't tell and I'm not going to."  
  
"So that's means it was someone I know," Penny said.  
  
"Hey Penny it's nearly half past six," KC said looking at her watch.  
  
"Oh yeah we better get going. See you later boys."  
  
"Where are you going?" Chris asked.  
  
"Movies with some girlfriends," KC and Penny said together.  
  
"I'll see you later Chris," KC told him kissing him.  
  
"And I'll see you later too Chris," Penny said as she blew a kiss to her cousin teasing him.  
  
"Yeah I love you too Penny," Chris said winking back at her. "I'll see you later KC," Chris said and return his girlfriends kiss.  
  
-:-  
  
It was Five AM in the morning Piper was up in the living room when she heard a knock at the door. She walked over to answer it to find a male police Officer with Chris. "Does this one belong to you?" He asked Piper.  
  
"Where was he?" Piper asked as the Officer who brought Chris in.  
  
"We found him on the side of the road passed out from drinking."  
  
Piper rolled her eyes, "Thank you so much Officer," Piper said taking Chris.  
  
"Have a nice night," he said leaving.  
  
Piper took Chris upstairs putting him into his bed. Chris was really going to heard a ear full in the morning.  
  
-:-  
  
It was after 12 went Chris got up and made his way downstairs into the kitchen in black sweat plants and a white shirt. Piper was on the phone in the sunroom when she saw Chris walk into the kitchen. She hang up to go and meet her son. She walked into the kitchen as their eyes met. "I know what you're going to say," Chris started.  
  
"You do," Piper said as anger set in her voice.  
  
"I'm sorry," Chris said.  
  
"And how many times have you said that Chris? You have said to so many times that I'm staring to think you don't even know what the true meaning of the word is," Piper basted. Chris just stood there. "Chris why are you doing this? Are you doing this just to hurt me?" Piper asked.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then why!?!" Piper yelled. "To top it off you stole that alcohol from my club! What where you THINKING!!! DID YOU REALLY THINK YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH IT!!!" Piper yelled more.  
  
"You know what!?! Life isn't so merry living with you mom," Chris answered back to his mother.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Like you would understand."  
  
"Understand what? That you want to ruin your life?"  
  
"I knew you would never understand," Chris said taking off upstairs.  
  
"CHRISTIAN DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME!!!" Piper yelled after her son.  
  
"I won't be the only one who has," Chris said as he turned around to his mother.  
  
"What?" Piper asked confused. Chris went into his room slamming the door behind him. Then the phone rang again which Piper had to answer.  
  
Chris stayed in this room for the rest of the day not bothering to come out. It was late that Sunday night and Piper opened to door to find her son asleep in his room. She shut the door behind her and went to bed herself. Ten minutes after Piper had left Chris got up to check on his mother. He found her asleep in her room. He went downstairs to get something to eat and then headed back upstairs. Piper heard Chris going back to his room. She knew he went to get something to eat. She thought she would let Chris be alone for now and try and talk to him in the morning . Something was bothering Chris and Piper wanted to know what it was.  
  
-:-  
  
It was seven AM the next morning. Piper got up and took a shower. After her shower she got dressed and went to Chris' room to wake him up, "Chris honey, it's time to get up or you will be late for school," Piper said opening the door to Chris' room. She walked in to find Chris wasn't in his room. She went door stairs into the kitchen, there was no Chris. "Chris!" Piper called out walking through the dinning room into the sunroom, then into the living room to the hall. She still didn't find Chris. Piper ran back upstairs looking through all the rooms. Chris wasn't home. Piper wondered if he had gone to school early...  
  
-:-  
  
It was the Monday afternoon at five PM LA was busy. In his black leather outfit and white t-shirt Chris grabbed his bag and off his motorbike. He pulled out a piece of paper he ripped out of a phone book looking for a address. He was looking for a biulding called Wyatt Tower. He had found the street the building was on, it was across the road. Chris stopped looking at the building as he noticed people dressed up in business suits coming out. Deep down inside Chris prayed that his father was one of the men in that building.  
  
"Well look what we have here," a guy said also dressed in leather with a red bandaner around his head with three other guys.  
  
"What do you want!" Chris answered back.  
  
"Oh the little shit has a month," the guy said back.  
  
"Fuck up!" Chris answered back.  
  
"Oh you are gonna pay sunny," the guy said flick opening his knife. "Give us all your money!"  
  
"You asked for it," Chris said has he punched the guy in the face. Which was a big mistake on Chris' part as the other three guys grabbed Chris from behind.  
  
"So you wanna playing that way huh!" The guy said as he got up and repeatedly punch Chris in the face and stomach.  
  
"Hey Leave Him Alone!" A old homeless lady yelled heading towards then with her hand bag really to beat the living daylights out of the guys.  
  
"Shit it's the lady with the bricks in her hand bag," one of the guys yell. They through Chris on the ground taking off.  
  
"Are you O.K. son?" The old lady asked as she helped Chris up.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for your help," Chris said.  
  
"Oh you're bleeding," the old lady told Chris noticing a cut on his forehead.  
  
"It's fine I'm just going cross the road," Chris told her as he picked up his bag and headed across the road. He reached the Wyatt Tower building and took a deep breath to regain himself. He was feeling a little dizzy but he had to find his father if his father was the Wyatt who owned the building. Chris walked in to find a group men and women come out of the lift, as he walked towards them. "Excuse me," Chris said breathing heavy.  
  
The people stop in their tracks, "We don't have any money if that what you're after?" a women said.  
  
"Like hell he can steal from us. Look this isn't a place for you so why don't you just leave," A man said.  
  
"I'm not here to rob you. I'm looking for someone..." Chris started but his head was spinning so bad.  
  
From behind a man who looked like he was in his late 30s pushed pass every one and walked up to Chris, "Are you all right?" He asked.  
  
Chris was about to fall when the man grabbed his arm, "Just leaving him outside. He's a street kid it's where he belongs," One man said.  
  
The man looked at Chris after his friend's comment. Chris looked up to the man, looking straight into his green eyes, "I'm looking for a Leo Wyatt..." Chris started and then passed out.  
  
"Somebody call 911!" Leo yelled with Chris on the floor in his arms.  
  
-:-  
  
Sorry about the long wait, please for give me :) Mohahahahahahahahaha! Dan is coming back...  
  
Ohhh did any of you people think BRIAN KRAUSE was so HOT in the season's last episode as Evil Leo :) RAAAAAAAAAAAAR He was so hot he was on fire!!! Evil Leo: "This place is making me Sick"  
  
I so need to finish off my fics because a have a couple of new ones. I promise to work on them hard out in the weekend. That that means more updates soon :)  
  
-:- 


	17. Father & Son

-:-

**Professor Wyatt**

-:-  
  
Chapter 17 - Father & Son  
  
-:-

-:-

"Ouch!" Chris said. It was a couple hours later. Chris was up and sitting on the edge of a hospital bed getting stitches on his forehead.  
  
"I'm nearly done," the young female nurse smiled at Chris.  
  
"So the doctor mentioned a man came here with me. He didn't happen to be some man in a black suit did he?" Chris asked.  
  
"Yes he was. He's waiting out in the waiting room," the nurse said as she finished with Chris. "Do you want me to get him?"  
  
"Umm... Yeah, if that's all right?"  
  
"Not a problem," she smiled at Chris leaving.  
  
A few minutes later Leo walked into the room to see Chris trying to put his jacket on, "Let me help you with that.. Chris." Chris looked up to see Leo coming to wards him. "Your name is Chris right? It's what the doctor told me."  
  
"Yeah it is," Chris told Leo.  
  
"So the doctor tells me your fine as along as you get rest for the next couple of days."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So where do you live? I'll drop you home," Leo offered.  
  
"Well I live in San Francisco," Chris told Leo.  
  
"You're a long way from home."  
  
"Yeah well I came here to look for someone."  
  
"Leo Wyatt right?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah. You know him?  
  
"You could say I do. Why are you looking for him?" Leo asked.  
  
"Oh it's nothing," Chris said not wanting to tell the stranger why.  
  
"Nothing, you come all the to LA just to see a man about nothing?" Leo joked.  
  
"Well it's not really about nothing. If you know him could you please tell me where he is?" Chris asked.  
  
Leo looked at Chris wondering what a teenager would want with him. He took a deep breath and answered Chris, "I'm Leo Wyatt. You're looking for me."  
  
"You are? Why didn't you tell me?" Chris asked with a questioning look.  
  
Leo saw doubt in Chris' face. Then pull out his wallet getting out his drivers license and handed it to Chris. "It says I'm Leo Wyatt on my drives license." Chris looked at the drivers license that prove to Chris Leo was who he said he was. He noticed his date of birth. Doing his maths Chris figure out this Leo Wyatt was six years older than his mother. Chris handed Leo back his driver license, "So why are you looking for me Chris?" Leo asked.  
  
"Well were do I start," Chris said to himself. "You use to teach English at Collage back in San Francisco right?"  
  
"Yes, I did a very long time ago," Leo told Chris.  
  
"Then you might know a Piper Halliwell?"  
  
Leo paused for a while not knowing what to say about Piper Halliwell, one of his students he had an affair with. "Piper Halliwell was one of my students back then," Leo said.  
  
Chris paused for a while trying to find the right words to tell the man in front of him he was his son. "My mother attend collage there. She was involved with one of her Professors. As a result of that she had me. My mother is Piper Halliwell."  
  
"I'm sorry what?" Leo asked shocked trying to taking in what Chris had told him.  
  
"Piper Halliwell is my mother. Which makes you Leo Wyatt my father," Chris told Leo.  
  
"I'm sorry are you telling me I have a son... That you're my son?"  
  
"Didn't I just tell you that?"  
  
"I never thought that... What I mean is..." Leo paused trying to find the right words to tell Chris, but nothing would come out. "I left your mother not because I didn't love her. I left her because I was afraid what would happen to her if the board officials found out about us. I didn't know she was pregnant when I left... Maybe if I knew things might have been different," Leo explained to Chris.  
  
"I don't know. I just wanted to meet you. I just wanted to meet my father," Chris said looking at Leo in the eyes.  
  
-:-  
  
"COLE!" Phoebe yelled as she unlocked the door to her and Cole's home. She had just come back from the supermarket with her hands full of bags. "COLE!" She yelled again needing help with her bags. Phoebe dropped a couple of bags in the hall way making her way into the dinning room. She place her shopping bags on the table and went back to get the rest. As she walked back with her shopping bags she went to check if anyone left any messages on their answer phone. As she walked over to the phone she found a note left by Cole saying Chris was missing and he was over at Piper's house. Phoebe placed the bags she had on the dinning room table and ran out the house grabbing her keys.  
  
-:-  
  
Leo unlocked the front door to his three story mansion. He walked in switching on the foyer lights and place his keys on the side table near the door. "Well this is home Chris," Leo said to Chris who walked in behind him with his bag.  
  
Chris looked up at the high ceiling to notice a huge crystal chandler sparkle in the light. It was like something he had only seen in the movies. "It's nice," Chris told Leo.  
  
"Leo, you're home," an old lady said dressed in a black maid's outfit.  
  
"Hi Mrs. Bells," Leo said.  
  
"And who might you been?" Mrs. Bells asked looking at Chris.  
  
"This is Chris, he's going to be staying with us for a while," Leo explained.  
  
"Oh I see. Well I'll go and get dinner ready for the both of you and then get the guest room ready for Mr.?"  
  
"It's Halliwell, but please just call me Chris, Mrs. Bells."  
  
"All right then," Mrs. Bells said and then left to wards the dinning room.  
  
Leo turned to Chris, "Just leave your things here and I'll get Howard to take them up to your room when Mrs. Bells has it ready. Why don't we go to the dinning room and have dinner," Leo said leading the way.  
  
-:-  
  
"I don't know. We just had a disagreement the day before. But we've had disagreements like that before. Chris just wouldn't run off like that," Piper explained to Darryl and Andy. All her sister's were there and so was Cole after hearing the news that Chris was missing.  
  
"Piper as a cop Andy and I can't do anything..." Darryl started only to be cut off by Cole.  
  
"What the hell do you mean you can't do anything!?!" Cold yelled.  
  
"We can't unless he's been missing for over 24 hours," Andy explain. "But Darryl and I can do some work that is not really police related by talking to his friends. But even if they know anything we can't really force it out of them."  
  
"I don't care I just want my son back," Piper said in more tears as Prue hugged her sister.  
  
-:-  
  
Leo was heading down the hall to wards Chris' room when he saw Mrs. Bells walking in with fresh towels. "Is Chris in there?" Leo asked Mrs. Bells as they both reached the door.  
  
"Yes he is," Mrs. Bells told Leo. They both walked in to find Chris' bag in front of the bed but no Chris. "I can hear the water running he must be in the shower," Mrs. Bells said has she walked over to the dresser placing the yellow towels on top of it.  
  
Leo noticing Chris' bag walked over and opened it up. He saw his wallet on top and pulled it out. He just wanted to be sure that Chris was who he said he was. He opened his wallet to find normal teenage things like bus cards, school ID, couple of condoms. 'My son is having sex?' Leo thought to himself. He then saw a picture of Chris with a girl his age. She was pretty, but looked a bit like the smart kind, nothing like Chris who had pierced ears, tongue and eye brows from what Leo could see, and always seemed to wear black. Chris had his arms around the girl in the picture. Leo figured it must have been his girlfriend. He then noticed a corner of the picture hanging out under the picture of Chris and his girlfriend. Leo pulled it out to see a picture of Piper, just how he remembered her. She was young in the picture with a toddler who looked like he was trying to walk with Piper kneeing behind him holding his hands. Leo turn the picture over to see writing on the back in what he recognized as Piper's handwriting saying, 'Chris just ten months old and learning to walk. My little baby and the most handsome man in the world just like his father.' Leo laughed to himself at Piper comment. He had all the proof he needed from Chris' date of birth to the picture of Piper. He placed the photo back into the wallet and back into the bag.  
  
"What were you looking at?" Mrs. Bells asked Leo.  
  
But before Leo could explain Chris walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. "Chris." Leo said caught a bit off guard by Chris.  
  
"Leo," Chris said. Leo narrowed his eyes a bit hearing his son call him by his name but Leo let that past since Mrs. Bells was in the room.  
  
"Well it's getting late so I'll let you go to bed. Sleep well," Leo said heading for the door.  
  
"You too," Chris said as Leo was about to close the door behind him and Mrs. Bells. Leo smiled at Chris and then shut the door heading down the hall to the living room with Mrs. Bells.  
  
"So who is this young man?" Mrs. Bells asked taking a seat on the couch.  
  
Leo poured two glasses of gin with tonic and handed a glass to Mrs. Bells, "Who is Chris? That's a good question." Leo said standing in front of the fire burning in the fire place.  
  
"Well what did you find out about him from going through his things?"  
  
Leo turned his head to face Mrs. Bells. "Chris is special child Mrs. Bells," Leo tried to explain.  
  
"Well Leo every young child you have brought home are special. You've helped them and they have gone off the do greater things in this world," Mrs. Bells said. Leo being a lawyer of a well known firm had defended a number of kids who started life on the wrong foot. He brought most of them to his home and looked after them for a while and put them back into school. After a while they moved to the Holden Center which Leo build 15 years ago for homeless and abused children to have another chance in life. His parents always though it was to fill the empty space in Leo's heart of the fact that he never had children. In some ways it was but it was also the thought of knowing he made them happy and brought a smile to their face was the biggest gift Leo had ever got which made it all worth it.  
  
"Remember how I use to teach English at collage some years ago in San Fransisco?"  
  
"Yes, many many years ago Leo," Mrs. Bells said remembering after a year Leo returned back.  
  
"I told Mom and Dad I left because it wasn't what I wanted to do, but that wasn't the truth. Truth was I meet someone. She was young but we got on really well. Piper, that was her name, we started seeing each other not long after we meet. I remember how I was very attracted to Piper after a couple times of meeting her. Piper was so kind and caring, she had a big heart and she loved to cook. We started seeing each other and it was only a matter of time before Piper and I were in love. We were together for just about a year but we also knew we couldn't have a future together."  
  
"Why is that?" Mrs. Bells asked confused.  
  
"Because Piper was one of my students."  
  
"Oh!" Mrs. Bells said in shock. After all this was Leo and Leo had never broke a law in his life, well so she thought.  
  
Leo looked at the expression on Mrs. Bells face, "I know what you're thinking."  
  
"So why did you leave her? Did you get caught or something?" Mrs. Bells asked.  
  
"No. One day Dan came over and walked in on us."  
  
"Oh I see," Mrs. Bells said letting out a little laugh to lighten the mood.  
  
Leo let out a little laugh too but it disappeared at the thought of his brother Dan. "Later that day Piper had returned back to my place picking up some books that she had left behind early that day but I wasn't home, Dan was. When I return back home I found Dan trying to force himself on Piper as she was screaming at him to get off her, but Dan was a lot stronger than her. I through Dan across the room not realizing I had but the fact the he tried to hurt her, I just lost all sense of time and space. That night all I could think of was what would of happened if I didn't forget my wallet. I was at the supermarket and half way through my shopping I remember I left my wallet on the table near the door, that's why I came back home that day. After thinking what could have happened it also made me realized what could happened to Piper if it was ever found out about us. I did want her to go through that. I didn't care what happened to me, all I cared about was what was going to happen to her. Which is why I ended it and left."  
  
Mrs. Bells walked up to Leo and hugged him, "You did the right thing Leo. Even though it may have hurt to break her heart but you didn't take away everything she had work for," Mrs. Bells said as a couple of tears escaped Leo's eyes. They parted from their hug and Mrs. Bells took Leo's hand in hers, "So the young man upstairs?" Mrs. Bells asked.  
  
"He's my son. When I left Piper I didn't know she was pregnant."  
  
Mrs. Bells smiled at the thought that Leo had a son and told Leo, "That was faith." Leo smiled at Mrs. Bells. "Well you better get some sleep. You have have a whole day ahead of you with your son tomorrow."  
  
Leo and Ms. Bells headed up stairs and went to their own ways to their bedrooms. Leo closed his bedroom door behind him. He walked over to the side table near his bed opening the top draw. He pulled out a picture in a frame. It was the picture of him and Piper which was form years ago when they took that romantic trip to Fiji. Leo then picked up his cell phone and dialed the operator. "Hi I'd like the number to a Piper Halliwell in San Fransisco," he asked.

-:-

YAY! Thanks Guys So Much For Your Reviews! I got lots for the last chapter which was really really nice to get.

Next Chapter will be about Leo & Chris bonding and Leo & Piper. I thought Leo and Chris made a great team when they got on well and when they were fighting on Charmed.

Also check out **S**talker **S**isters' **SLEEPSTALKERS**. Leo and Cole are brothers in it. That fic for all you Nude Brian Krause Loves ;)


	18. Leo Wyatt's Son?

**Professor Wyatt**

-:-

Chapter - Leo Wyatt's Son?

"Piper there is a phone call for you," Phoebe told Piper handing her the cordless phone. Everyone was still over at the manor to comfort Piper. Piper was worried, she had all these thoughts running through her mind of what could have happened to her son and none of them were good.

"Hello," Piper's voice said through the phone.

Leo was silent for a second or two. It was her voice, so many years had passed since he last heard it. The sound of her voice made his heart melt.

"Hello Piper. It's Leo Wyatt here, your old English professor," Leo said as the words just poured out of his mouth.

Piper was a bit puzzled by his phone call. Why now after so many years? Piper looked next to her and saw Prue looking at her. Prue noticed the puzzled look on Piper's face as she got up and walked into the kitchen. "Leo, hi," Piper said not knowing what to say.

"Hi Piper. I guess it's been a long time."

"Umm, yeah... Well it has Leo."

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you or anything by ringing you up like this. I just rang you up to tell you I have something of yours."

"Of mine?" Piper questioned.

"Yeah, Our son," Leo said.

"Chris is there?" Piper asked happy that her son was still alive but also confused. "Leo what is Chris doing there?"

"He told me he wanted to meet his father. I have to say I was surprised to find out I had a son."

"I don't understand Leo. Chris doesn't know anything about us or you for that matter. As far as Chris knows his father was an old boyfriend of mine who left town before knowing about him."

"Well Chris seemed to know who he was looking for."

"Leo I'm sorry that Chris found you," Piper said bursting into tears.

"Why are you sorry Piper? After all he is my son. I don't know I just wished you would have told me other than me finding out 18 years later I have a child."

"Leo it wasn't that easy as you think it was."

"Piper I'm not blaming you for all the years I've missed out with Chris, because that's my fault. But I'd also like to get to know my son."

"I understand, you are his father," Piper said wiping her tears.

"Thanks Piper. I'll give you my number and address in case you want to call Chris in the morning or something."

"Thanks. Is he all right?" Piper asked.

"Chris is fine. He just resting now."

"Can you tell him I love him and that I miss him," Piper said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"I will," Leo said.

"Who was on the phone Phoebe?" Prue asked.

"I don't know it was some man."

"Do you think it has anything to do with Chris?" Andy asked.

"I don't know. Piper just seem a bit unsettled when she received the phone call," Prue told her husband then Piper walked in with a piece of paper in her hand.

Prue noticed Piper eyes were red again from crying, "Piper are you all right?" Prue asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. That was a call about Chris. He's fine."

"Well where is he?" Cole asked.

"He's with his father."

"His father?" Phoebe questioned.

"You mean he's in LA?" Prue asked.

"Yes. Wait how did you know?" Piper asked Prue.

"Oh shit this is all my fault! Chris asked me a week back about who is father was and what he was doing now. I told him about you and Leo. I heard from a couple of friends that Leo was now living in LA."

"You told him Prue? You knew I didn't want him to know," Piper said but she wasn't angry at her sister.

"Piper what happened between you and Leo you may think was a mistake but Chris has a right to know. I know it wasn't my place to say anything but I also know you wouldn't tell him. I didn't know he was going to go to LA and find his father. If I had known that I wouldn't have said anything in the first place."

Piper was quite for a while, "You're right Prue Chris as a right to know who his father his just as much as Leo has a right to know he has a son."

"Who's Leo?" Phoebe asked.

Piper paused for a while thinking, she knew it was time her family knew who was really Chris' father. "Leo is Chris' father."

"Well I figure than bit out Piper," Phoebe said.

Piper then looked at Prue, "I never told any one this apart from Prue. Chris' father was mine and Cole's professor back in Collage. Professor Wyatt," Piper said looking at Cole. "We were seeing each other during his year there."

"You had sexual relations with you professor!?!" Phoebe said shocked.

"It's not something I'm proud of Phoebe. Sometimes in life we do things that are wrong and know but we still do it any way. What I never realized is Chris was the one who suffered the most out of all of this. Look at him now he took off to LA to visit his father."

"What does Professor Wyatt have to say about this?" Phoebe asked.

"He hasn't really said much apart from that he wants his son."

-:-

"Mornin' Dad!" Chris said making his way into the dining room to find his father reading the paper.

"Chris Good Mornin'," Leo said looked up at his son from the paper. "No leather jacket?" Leo asked. Chris was in a white t-shirt and back leather pants. He laughed at his father's comment and sat next to him at the table.

"Good Morning Mr. Halliwell. My name is Pen. I'm Mr. Wyatt's chef."

"And he's a good one too," Leo told Chris as Pen place a plate of food in front of Chris.

"Thanks," Chris smiled at the chef and he left back to the kitchen.

"After breakfast I thought we could go downtown," Leo said to Chris drinking his coffee.

"Downtown? For what?" Chris asked in the middle of his food, "Girls aye Dad," Chris said nudging his father with his elbow.

Leo laughed at his son's sense of humor, "I was thinking we could get you a new wardrobed."

"What's wrong with my leather jacket?" Chris asked acting hurt.

"Nothing," Leo laughed. "I have to attend a formal dinner tonight and I was hoping my son with come with me."

"A formal dinner as in Hi I'm Chris, Leo Wyatt's son?"

"Yeah what's wrong with that?"

"Do you think they're ready for that? I mean I bomb shell like that Dad?"

Leo laughed, "I have a son, they are gonna find out sooner or later."

-:-

The Orchestra played in the corner. The party was held near a pool on white tiles. The waiter passed Chris with shrimp appetizers as Chris grabbed one dressed in his suit and tie and put it into his mouth with all piercings gone. He ran his finger along his neck pulling his shirt and tie away from his skin. "Man, Dad put this thing on tight," Chris said to himself as he noticed a group of girls and boys his age hovering near the pool laughing.

"Hi," a blonde girl said in a sky blue grown.

Chris cleared his throat, "Hi," he said.

She looked at him, "I'm sorry I thought I knew all of daddy's friends children but I don't remember you."

"Oh sorry. The names Chris, Leo Wyatt's son."

"Mr. Wyatt? You mean you're one of the kids from his program right?"

"Program?" Chris asked not knowing what the blonde was going on about.

"You know the Holden Center Mr. Wyatt runs for abused kids."

"I didn't know. I guess I learn something new about Dad everyday."

The blond girl laughed not believing Chris' story. "Sorry, I'm Abigail. I'm Mr. Donovan's daughter."

"Oh so this is your father's shin-dig."

She laughed at Chris' sense of humor, "You could say," Abigail said. She then looked at the teens near the pool. "Come with me and I'll introduce you to the others."

Chris followed Abigail to the group near the pool, "Guys there's someone I'll like you to meet." They all stop talking and turned there attention to Abigail and Chris. "This is Chris."

After a bunch of hi's "So Chris who's your old man," a guy named Kevin Galloway asked, who happened to me Abigail's boyfriend.

"My old man. Mr. Wyatt."

"Oh so you're one of those street kids in his program," Kevin asked.

Chris knew these people where having a hard time believing he was Leo Wyatt's son. What he didn't know was all their mothers had a thing for his old man. Leo Wyatt knew himself but acted like he didn't.

"Chris," Chris heard his father call his name from behind. "I see you've met everyone," Leo said looking at the group of teens.

"Yes he has Mr. Wyatt," Abigail said.

"Well yes I have. But they have a hard time believing I'm your son," Chris told Leo.

Leo let out a laugh, "Well he is."

"When did you have a children Mr. Wyatt?" Abigail asked shocked. Little did she know her red head mother was behind her and heard as she choked on her cocktail which Chris noticed.

"Leo, Hi," Rebeca Donovan barged in in red revealing dress. "Did I hear right? You have children?" She asked shocked and surprised all that the same time.

"I have just the one, Chris," Leo said showing Chris.

"How come we didn't know?" Rebeca asked.

"Chris is more like a love child."

"Love child. Wow that's so romantic," Abigail said which made Chris blush.

"A love child with an old girlfriend. Are you sure he's yours?" Rebeca said looking at Chris. Chris shoot a look Rebeca which didn't go unnoticed by Leo. Chris just didn't like the question the red head asked. It was like she was calling his mother a liar. "Nothing against you Chris. It's just you would be surprised what women would do to have your father."

"Well I can assure you lady my mother is nothing like them," Chris told her point blank.

"Chris' mother is one of the few people I trust in this world today. I don't have a doubt in my mind that Chris isn't my son," Leo said.

-:-

New spread fast. Leo Wyatt was not a childless man. Everyone wanted to know who Chris was and most of all who his mother was. The night came to a end and Leo and Chris were home. Leo knew Chris was a little angry at everyone's questions. "You all right?" Leo asked Chris as they walked into the living room and Chris dropped on the couch

"They made it out that Mom was I liar and I wasn't really your son," Chris said angry.

Leo walked over to the table behind the couch that had his liquors on it. He pour two glasses of gin. "Your mother's not a liar Chris."

"Did you mean what you said about you believing I was you son without a doubt?" Chris asked looked up at his father.

Leo took a seat next to Chris. "Well Chris I'll tell you about the birds and the bees. And then I'll tell you about women. And then I'll tell you about this one women named Piper Halliwell," Leo joked. Chris laughed. "I loved your mother more than I had ever love anyone in the whole world," Leo said lost in thought.

Chris could see his father still did. Then noticed the two glasses in his hands, "Is this for me?" Chris asked confused.

"Yeah," Leo said handing it to Chris.

"Dad you do realize I'm only 17."

"Your grandfather gave me my first drink when I was 16," Leo said drinking his.

Chris thinking 'What the hell I'll just drink it if Dad says I can," taking it in one big gulp, "What the hell is this stuff Dad?" Chris asked not liking it.

"What? You don't like?" Leo asked laughing.

"It's O.K. Just too strong. The stuff from Mom's club isn't this bad."

"Chris, Piper wouldn't let you drink."

"Yeah... Well she doesn't... I kinda steal it from Mom's club."

"You sound like you give your mother a hard time."

Chris was quite, "I do Dad, but I don't mean to. She just doesn't understand me."

"Understand what?"

"She doesn't know who I am. She's always at work and when I bring it up she say some has to feed and cloth us. Aunt Prue helps out in the parent stuff, but Aunt Prue can only do so much."

"You have a girlfriend right?"

"Yeah how did you know?"

"I happened to see the photos in your wallet."

Chris pulled out his wallet and opened it. He pulled out a photo and showed it to Leo. It was the one of him when he was ten months old and Piper was holding his hands from behind. "Mum made all these scraps books about me while growing up. She has everything in them. As I go older I use to think she was obsessed with me until about a couple of months ago I found some letters she wrote during the years. The where letters to a Leo, you. She had save everything to give to you one day.

Leo took the photo from Chris' hand and looked at it. "Is it all right is I keep this?" Leo asked.

"Sure you can have it Dad."

Leo and Chris spent the rest of the night talking, getting to know each other as father and son.

-:-

It was ten in the morning. Chris was walking down the stairs in a polo shirt and gray pants. He was ready to play with his father and business partners, "Dad, I'm ready!" Chris yelled. Then he heard the front door bell ring.

He walked over to answer the door only to fine Mrs. Rebeca Donovan dressed in a pink suit with a matching hat. "Oh hello. I see you're still here."

"Yeah, I like living with Dad," Chris said trying to get under Rebeca Donovan's skin.

"Where is Leo?" She asked.

"Dad's getting his golf clubs I think from the pool house."

"Well can you tell him I'm here."

"Yeah, why not," Chris said rolling his eyes and left.

Then the door bell rang again. Rebeca Donovan waited a while then heard it ring again. "Is somebody going to get that?" She yelled out for the butter to hear, where ever he was. "There is someone at the door!" Rebeca yelled again. No body came so Rebbecca gave up and opened it.

"Hi, I'm looking for Leo Wyatt?" a lady with long beautiful brown hair in a light purple mini dress that came up to under her arms, with a the matching jacket over it and light purple pointy matching shoes asked.

Rebeca looked at the lady, who looked like she was about 27 or 28. Little did she know she was Piper Halliwell, Chris's Mother and she was in her mid 30s. "Leo is in the back some where," Rebeca in formed Piper.

"Mom!," Rebeca heard Chris yelled from behind her.

"Chris," Piper said seeing her son as they both walked up to each other for a hug.

Leo walked into the room to see Chris hugging someone with his back faced to him. They pulled away and he saw the lady was Piper, his Piper. Piper looked at Chris up and down in his golf gear and noticed the piercings gone. "That's a nice change," Piper said smiling at Chris as she brushed her hand over his cheek. The she looked over his shoulder and noticed Leo. They stood there looking each other in the eye as Chris and Rebeca Donovan looked on.

"Hello Piper," Leo said. Chris took a step to the side to leave his parents face to face.

"Leo, Hi," Piper said and then she smiled at him.

Leo smiled back and walked up to Piper. He gave her a friendly hug which brought a smile to Chris' face. "How have you been?" Leo asked as she pulled away from Piper.

"Well you know the normal. Busy... Raising a son," Piper joked.

Leo laughed and Rebeca Donovan Clear her throat in her corner, "Rebeca, sorry," Leo said. "Excuse me for a sec," Leo said to Piper and then walked to wards Rebeca.

Chris couldn't help but notice a smiled on his mother face because of his father. Piper then turn to look at Chris and they both smiled at each other. Just then Chris knew he was lucky given the parents he had. Chris walked over to Piper putting his arm around her. "I'm glad you're here Mom," Chris said kissing her on the cheek. Leo noticed his in the corner of his eye.

-:-

**A/N Well Piper met Leo :) I wanna thank you guys so much for the reviews, you guys are the BEST! Well I'm sure you can guess what's gonna be in the next chapter and maybe just maybe it will involve something for all the NBKL.**


End file.
